Secret
by Kelzz15
Summary: Orihime has a secret that ultimately falls into the hands of an unexpecting neighbor. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Complete OOC

Don't own Bleach/Characters.

* * *

_It's a bit embarrassing. My secret. The one I haven't told a soul._

_Well, until now._

_Just, promise you won't tell anyone, ok?_

_So, I have this neighbor. _

_Well, we all have neighbors right?_

_That's not the matter, the matter is, his window is right across from mine._

_And I mean literally, I have no view of some ocean, meadow, or beautiful horizon._

_Just his bedroom._

_He's about my age; well I'm a junior he's a senior. I never talked to him a day in my life, and I'm certain he's never acknowledged my presence of living right across from him but cutting right to the chase; he's GrimmJow JaggerJack. _

_Continuing, well who doesn't look out their window?_

_No one._

_So, like any normal person I expect to look out my window and see well, normal things one would want to see._

_I never do._

_He's either leaning out it chain smoking, pollinating the environment like a cave man._

_Working out in nothing but his boxers._

_Singing when no one is home and dancing like a manic._

_Or the worst._

_Having sex!_

_And well, here comes my vile, gut wrenching secret._

_I kind of…watched once._

_Don't judge me yet ok! You don't even know me and I trust you on this big deal I'm having so just hear me out._

_So, it was a regular Saturday and like any other, I'm bored out of my skull._

_Literally, I start to get headaches._

_Any who, it's around 10:00 and I'm thinking, why not just hit the sack a bit early? So, I get my bed comfortable for me, pick out my clothes for church in the morning and lastly head to my window to shut the curtains._

_Bad, bad mistake._

_I look and there it is, for the entire world to see._

_Or at least, my window._

_A sex scene, right out in the blue. _

_Now I know what you're thinking, this whole ordeal could of just been resolved if I shut the blinds and went to sleep like I had planned. Yes I know that!_

_Unfortunately, being bored leads you to do unwilling things._

_And that night, I happened to be a willing participant._

_So, I'm watching. Quite amazed. I Orihimie Inoue have never had sex before, never even been touched. _

_Strictly Virgin._

_And yet my mind and body is just not working at this moment and somehow in a matter of seconds I'm this pervert, a pervert stalking from the window across the street._

_Well, there they are, my neighbor and some chick who at this moment looks like she's about to pass out, going at it like energy rabbits. He's got her clawing at his back, slamming in between her legs, the headboard just banging violently against the wall._

_I swear if I listened closely enough, I could hear it._

_Anyway, by now, my mouth is just handing open ready to catch flies, my eyes thrilled and yet disgusted simultaneously._

_I mean, I might be 'pure' but I'm still a teenager, I think about those things, and to actually see it happening like a front row seat in a movie theatre. _

_It was…interesting._

_Well, my show was ending soon because soon enough her back was arching off the bed, her face mimicking mines. And even though she's ready to faint and possibly die any minute, he has the nerve to have one arm pin her down, the other holding onto the headboard and bang into her harder._

_Jeez, she's already near being a corpse!_

_Then, just like that. It was over. He collapsed on top of her, her hands falling from his now sweaty back and then they lay there, just caressing each other._

_And yet, my body still doesn't know how to react. I'm observing, almost waiting for something more to happen. But it never comes, and then finally he rises off her, not before giving a kiss to the lips._

_She had to be his girlfriend or something of that sort._

_And well, my secret gets worse here._

_He then gets up, and goes to the window, fully naked! And as his hands reach for the curtains, he stops, staring out through the glass; and I go confused. _

_What the heck was he looking at?_

_And it hits me like a ton of bricks._

_ME!_

_My head almost does the exorcist spin, I'm looking around pretending I wasn't there and I was simply a ghost or something, but as I look back…_

_He's still staring._

_I'm dead._

_My only instinct left is too duck onto the ground, which I do in a millisecond time._

_Did he really see me? Was I really that foolish to do that? You guys sympathize for me right?_

_So after what felt like centuries but was really only a few moments, I carefully peek one eye out over the ledge and thankfully…_

_The curtains were closed. _

_I sat back down, not once realizing I was panting so hard, my whole body trembling. I placed my hand onto my chest and realize any minute my heart was going to jump out and wave at me._

_I knew at that moment, it was really time to go to sleep and hope to God in the morning, I forget all about it. _

_I head to my bed, ready to pull the sheets onto my still shaking body when then…_

_There's a knock at the door._

* * *

Reviews?? Continue or stop??


	2. Chapter 2

Thnxx for reviews.

Here's Ch 2 it's pretty short.

* * *

Well, as you would guess, it only continues to go downhill from there. I begin to panic, chest heaving, my palms becoming sweaty.

I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life!

No wait, maybe it's not even him.

It could be anyone right?

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Oh God, how am I going to even get downstairs and my whole body is beginning to feel like Jell-o?

I attempt to stand to my feet, nearly only to fall back down.

What the heck was I going to say?

"I'm blind and I didn't just see you just bang the living daylights out of that girl?"

Not going to work.

I walk down the steps which seem like the last steps I'll ever take.

My visions going blurry, my hands are shaking and I can't breathe.

The hospital seems like a great place to be at this moment.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Dear God, if you love me, please don't let this be him.

With quivering hands I open the door…

It's him.

Someone kill me.

"H-Hello, how can I help you?''

I say in the most innocent of voices I could muster up.

Even I didn't believe it.

And then his eyes met mines, so blue and sexy.

I was sure I went to heaven for only a second but then was back to hell.

"For someone who looks like they don't even know what their own genitals look like, you sure had a good ol' damn time watching me huh?" He said, leaned casually against my door frame, clothes hanging loosely off his body looking so-

Wait, did he just insult me!?

Now, that just wasn't acceptable.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I tried going the easiest route and play the "You're crazy and I'm innocent" game.

He didn't fall for it.

"Your full of shit, I saw you"

"You saw nothing. Now get away from my house you crazy lunatic"

"Lunatic? You're the fucking pervert"

"Do you want the police here in two seconds?"

I tried threatening him.

Not even a mouse would be scared of me.

"Yeah, and they'll arrest you for being a peeping tom"

"You got no evidence dummy, unlike me, you're in my doorway and I'll have you sent right to jail, now leave!"

I sound so unconvincing.

As you can see, I'm not too good in arguments, well, not the best; I'm only trying to stick up for myself, even though I am totally guilty.

He simply leaned off the door frame, his teal hair-that still looked sweat drenched-fell into his face, his eyes narrowing into me.

I can't breathe again.

"Hmm, ok, whatever, I'll go, but this isn't over…Orihime" he slurred before his gorgeous face was turning away and heading back across the yard to his house.

I shut the door and nearly collapsed to the floor.

Did all this really just happen tonight?

Is my death seriously going to occur so soon?

And just what did he mean by…

"This isn't over"

_

So now you know my secret, and well, it happened only a week ago.

I had to tell someone though, it was eating me alive.

Literally, for the past 7 days, he's been gnawing at my every move.

I use to be a girl who actually enjoyed school, I loved to learn.

Hanging with my bestfreind Ichigo and the gang; who are all oblivious to the torture I endure.

Now school and everything else was just a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.

And it's maddening.

He'll intentionally brush up on me in the hallway; stare at me with those freaking blue eyes like he's ready to assassinate me, and the worst…

Follow me home.

Now, it actually isn't really following me home since he lives right across the way but, it certanitly feels like it.

He didn't even know I existed until this freak accident occurred.

So, after a week of utter brutality that he knew obviously was affecting me, he had the audacity to finally speak face to face.

* * *

Reviews?? Tell me what you think??


	3. Chapter 3

Thnnx for reviews!

Here's Ch. 3

Dont own Bleach/Characters

* * *

He'll intentionally brush up on me in the hallway; stare at me with those freaking blue eyes like he's ready to assassinate me, and the worst…

Follow me home.

Now, it actually isn't really following me home since he lives right across the way but, it certanitly feels like it.

He didn't even know I existed until this freak accident occurred.

So, after a week of utter brutality that he knew obviously was affecting me, he had the audacity to finally speak face to face.

* * *

"Having a good day Orihime?" he taunted sarcastically as we stood on the sidewalk in front of my house.

I could have thrown up.

"I'm having a fantastic day Grimmjow, and you?" I plastered a smile to my face trying to hide the fact any minute vomit was going to come flying from my mouth.

"It's lovely. So, what do you plan on doing when you go inside? Maybe, look out a few windows?"

I was going to go insane. Yes, what I did was a huge mishap and accident; one I could have avoided, but I still don't deserve to get tortured about it.

"You're an idiot"

"And you're making this harder than it needs to be. Just admit it to me you actually were spying and I'll leave you alone" he inquired with that smirk on his lips that I was way too familiar with now.

It was scary.

"I can't admit to something I didn't do!" and yet, even though I want him to leave me be, I just can't bring myself to admit it. I mean, for Christ sakes…

I watched him have sex. I'd rather die in a ditch than admit to that.

He only broadened his mocking grin and began to walk backwards towards his house.

"Mhmm, well, see you tomorrow Orihime" he flashed me a wink with a low chuckle and then his back was to me.

If I asked you guys to kill me, you'd do it right?

Well, all I could do was take my walk of shame back inside and pray he'll hit his head off a few bricks and lose all type of memory.

Though, I doubt he won't.

_

"Orihime, Orihime, Orihime!" Rukia shouts and I nearly fall out of my chair.

Here I sat on my porch with Rukia, yet my attention is located on the scene next door.

Grimmjow, sitting with his girlfriend, all kissy and stuff and yet-

He's staring right at me.

He's pure evil, the human form of satin himself.

And it seems like no one is realizing but me.

I want to tell the gang, but if I can't even handle it what could they possibly do?

"I'm sorry Rukia, umm, how about we finish this at school tomorrow?"

She gives me a weird look before simply shaking her head and gathering her books into her book bag.

"I think you need sleep or maybe some medicine Orihime, you sure you feel ok?" she questioned while standing to her feet.

If only she knew every night I was plotting murder she wouldn't be asking that.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" was the only reply that seemed sane enough. She gave a wave before she was bouncing from my porch and disappearing down the street.

I didn't want to go inside, it seemed like windows were my enemies now, especially my own; so sitting outside seemed like the most productive way to avoid them completely.

It's all Grimmjow JaggerJack's fault.

My eyes adverted towards his home and watch as he and the girl descend from his porch and over to a car.

"See you later babe" She kissed him on the lips goodbye before jumping into the car and heading away.

He raked his teal hair before he slowly turned and his electric blue eyes found mines, that smirk slowly decorated his lips.

"Getting sick of staring at me through your window so you took a step outside huh?" he called from across the yard.

I go to church, I get good grades, and I'm an overall decent person.

But the worst part of my life is my neighbor?

"I should get a restraining order against you" I shout back, my small voice hardly intimidating.

"How convenient, a restraining order against your fucking eyes sounds a bit pleasing as well" he replied with a throaty chuckle and began to walk back up the sidewalk to his house.

It's been weeks and well, I think I'm at my limit.

Lord, please be on my side.

"You know what Grimmjow…" I found myself standing and marching off my porch, he stopped walking with raised brows, and within seconds I'm staring right at his broad chest.

Oh God, I never realized how tall he is!

Why do I always act before thinking?

But, I can't turn back now. I look up into his eyes sternly, him staring back down at me with a glare ready to kill. A bystander watching probably thought any minute a war was going to break out.

"How about you admit you're a complete jackass and go die somewhere"

"So you're high and mighty now Orihime? You're finally going to stand up to me?" he tried intimidating me.

On the inside, it was working, I was nervous like a lamb standing before a lion.

But on the outside, I'd never let him get to me.

"Yes, I am. I'm sick of you trying to scare me or whatever it is you're doing" I implied, my voice surprisingly even and firm.

He gave a half grin and suddenly began to walk forward, I stumbled backward and found myself hitting the wall of his porch, his hands enclosing me on either side.

Oh no, my death is coming, I can feel it.

His tall frame leans forward and his heat radiates onto me.

He smells so good and- this is bad, I can feel my knees ready to give out.

"I bet you've imagined me fucking you like her huh? You'd like that wouldn't you, Orihime?" he teased and I felt his tongue flick gingerly over my ear lobe and-

_Thump!_

My life is over.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing" I was no longer on my feet, instead my knees betrayed me and now I was on the ground in a heaping mess.

It's certain, he's the devil; and he's torturing me all the way to hell.

Grimmjow slowly began a fit of laughter and I scrambled to my feet praying I could find my balance.

"Bastard, how dare you talk to me and then lick me with that filthy tongue!" I punch his arm which only damages my knuckles more than him. His laughter descends and he looks to me with a lick of his lips.

"Well isn't this amusing, I made little Orihime Inoue fall to her knees. If you wanted me to fuck you you could have just asked, not watching me from the window" his hand reached out to me, but I quickly slapped it away.

He was cocky, evil, arrogant, rude and just utterly disgusting.

And yet it was obvious, I'm vulnerable to him.

"I told you before, I wasn't watching you"

It seems like my lying is the reason his actions stay persistent. He said he'd stop if I admit, but how can I really believe what he says; if anything it'd probably get worse.

I was stuck in a bind I couldn't find an easy way to get out of it.

He simply grinned and licked his lips.

"It's Friday tomorrow, how about we do something together, hm?" he questioned; my eyebrows furrow together in confusion and-

I feel like I'm going to fall over again.

"Just stop playing and leave me alone already" I attempt to walk away, but I feel his grip tighten around my wrist carefully.

I turn and face him and for the first time, those blue eyes and perfectly structured face look, gentle.

"I'm not playing with you, we should do something together"

It didn't make any sense.

You guys think this is a bit crazy too right?

"I don't like you Grimmjow and you don't like me, and besides you have a girlfriend; you shouldn't hang out with other girls"

"I didn't even bring up Neliel so why is her name coming out your mouth? Just answer, yes or no?"

I can't look away from those eyes; he's like a freaking hypnotist! I should be ready to kill him for all the stuff he's mentally been doing to me, yet once again, I speak before I think.

"Fine" I answer smug and rip my arm from his grip "And I'm serious if this is like some stupid game your playing I'll be in jail for homicide Grimmjow"

Instead of a reply, he saunters pass me, his sweet scent inviting into my nostrils, and walks onto his porch; opening the door before glancing in my direction.

"Just be ready" he states before he's entering inside and I'm standing alone.

Now I feel even more stupid. I wanted him to realize I was serious about him getting off my back, and instead we're going to be hanging out like a couple of best friends?

He handed me the shovel and now I'm digging my own grave.

* * *

Continue?? Reviews??


	4. Chapter 4

Thnnx for the reviews everyone!!!

Don't own Bleach/Characters.

* * *

"Just be ready" he states before he's entering inside and I'm standing alone.

Now I feel even more stupid. I wanted him to realize I was serious about him getting off my back, and instead we're going to be hanging out like a couple of best friends?

He handed me the shovel and now I'm digging my own grave.

* * *

"Wait, umm, I don't think I heard you right. What are you doing today?" Ichigo asked as he and I walked side by side down the narrow hallway of the school building

I've just been feeling so guilty lately since my friends hardly knew anything about what I've been going through, and so it seemed pretty innocent to tell the truth about spending tonight with Grimmjow.

And besides, if I ended up in jail later, they'd understand why and could possibly bail me out.

"You did hear me right Ichigo. I'm going to uh-spend tonight with Grimmjow…?" It came out more like a question than statement due to the fact I'm still asking myself why I even agreed to such a thing.

I'm seriously going through internal conflicts here.

Ichigo faced me with confusion written over his face.

"And can I ask why?" he questioned placing his hands into his pockets as we reached my locker. It was pretty difficult trying to put in my combination plus search for a legitimate answer that didn't necessarily involve telling him the full truth.

Lately, I think I've been believing my own lies.

Grimmjow was turning me into a monster.

"He just wanted to be nice and uh, he likes pie, and you know I love making pie so, were going to eat some" and I quickly opened the locker door to conceal my face as I inwardly cursed myself.

Though, Ichigo wasn't an idiot.

He pulled the door back slowly, his amber eyes penetrating me.

You don't understand guys; I grow weak whenever eyes look at me this way!

"The truth Inoue" he said firmly.

No, not Ichigo. Rukia and everyone else I could lie to, but Ichigo, it was too difficult.

I trusted him more than just a best friend.

My mouth opens but the thoughts in my brain go incoherent. I try again. Nothing.

"W-Well, uh, hm…."

"Yo" a voice all too knowing says, and out the corner of my eye I see a light shade of blue.

Oh please no.

My head turns slowly, and leaned against the locker beside mine, cigarette dangling from behind his ear and teal hair falling into his eyes is no one other than my own personal satin.

Banging my head a thousand times against this locker doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"What do you want?" Ichigo speaks first.

"Don't worry about it orangey, just checking up on Miss. Inoue here" Grimmjow slates his eyes at me. Why was this happening?

"What for, she has nothing to do with you" Grimmjow began to deeply chuckle and faces me with that devilish grin.

Please don't let this idiot say something that will land me in jail sooner than I thought.

"Oh you have no idea how much she has to do with me" he mocked and I was sure the glare I was giving him could kill if only I had laser vision.

Ichigo immediately became defensive.

"What the hell is he talking about Orihime?" his amber eyes turned to me and my body nearly turns to stone.

I couldn't even think let alone put together a full sentence.

"Yeah, Orihime tell him" Grimmjow interfered with a sly tone.

I simply yanked my book bag and materials I needed from the locker before slamming it shut, my thoughts somehow quickly scrambling together.

"Ichigo it's nothing. We're only um, I'm tutoring him, and that's all. Ok?" and it almost stung my heart once the lie left my mouth and floated to his ears.

He stared at me, examining me, possibly seeing straight through me.

Yet, he let it go.

Oh no.

"Alright, whatever. See you later" he said to me before giving Grimmjow a glare and turning away back down the hallway. Before I knew it, it was only Grimmjow and I alone.

"I just learn more and more about you as the days pass huh? Seems like orangey there doesn't know about your little fetish"

I can't believe this; I was going to spend tonight listening to the useless talk that left his mouth?

Stupid me, stupid me, stupid me.

"You're delusional and please be quiet, I suddenly feel a migraine coming" my hands found my temples as I started down the narrow hall.

Grimmjow swiftly caught up.

"So who is he to you ey?" he asked while pulling the cigarette from behind his ear and bringing it to his lips.

It's only natural such a disgusting habit would belong to such a vile person.

"Don't smoke in school" I warned and his aqua eyes glared at me.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too?" his hand reached up to the cigarette with a lighter, but I quickly swiped the stick from between his lips.

I might want him to die a horrible gruesome death, but I couldn't let him just smoke in the school, especially with me standing right next to him.

"Quit it alright" and I snapped the cigarette in two.

The look on his face was one ready to avenge murder.

I was soon regretting what I did.

Grimmjow tightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me roughly into his chest.

Rock hard, solid, chest.

I was sure I was going to die from loss of oxygen.

His eyes bore into me and I could only look up at him with probably the most stupid of faces I could make.

"I'm going to fuc-"

"Grimmjow? I been looking all over for you, what are you doing?" a small voice called out; his eyes quickly left mines and glanced down the hall.

"Neliel" he said before dropping my wrist and backing away.

Oh God. His girlfriend.

I catiously turned to soon come face to face with the green haired girl.

And it was no surprise the same glare Grimmjow was just giving me I was receiving from her as well.

"Who are you?" her hazel eyes spoke of countless confusion.

Confusion that I in no way shape or form wanted to be associated with.

I'd poke myself with thousands of needles than ever try and be with her maniac boyfriend.

"Listen this-"

"Don't worry about it babe. She's no one" Grimmjow announced and my head snapped in his direction angrily.

What a dumb jerk. I mean, I don't care about what he says since he's obviously no one of importance, but he wasn't going to just speak down to me!

I turned to Neliel.

"I would suggest a new boyfriend" I say, and then I was continuing down the hallway. I could hear their little argument as I walk away, and I swear I could feel his eyes glaring into me as well.

Tonight was going to be torture.

Complete torture that for some reason which I couldn't quite grasp; I was willingly allowing myself to suffer.

Help?

* * *

I don't know how I feel about this Chapter!? Hm, tell me what you think, reviews??


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Don't own Bleach/Characters.

* * *

What a dumb jerk. I mean, I don't care about what he says since he's obviously no one of importance, but he wasn't going to just speak down to me!

I glanced at Neliel.

"I would suggest a new boyfriend" I say before continuing down the hallway. I could hear their little argument as I walk away, and I swear I could feel his eyes glaring into me as well.

Tonight was going to be torture.

Complete torture that for some reason which I couldn't quite grasp; I was willingly allowing myself to suffer.

Help?

* * *

"Ichigo told me the most amusing of things Orihime; he said you're tutoring Grimmjow Jaggerjack tonight, isn't that funny?" Rukia cackled into my ear as I lay on my bed just staring up at the ceiling.

I couldn't stop thinking.

About everything; plants, outer space, fish and dogs.

Though, those thoughts were only distractions from the one thing that really was plaguing my mind-

Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

"Yeah Rukia, that's funny" I say flatly while raking my hair and sitting up.

I hated the thought of knowing we were linked somehow by this invisible chain; no matter how much I wanted to get away from him, it would always remain there.

Then again, I could let down my pride and just admit I indeed saw him; it certainly wouldn't be the end of the world if I did so.

"You didn't say that like it was funny Orihime!" she whined, I went to open my mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock at the door, I gasped.

"Umm, I have to go now Rukia"

"What? Wait Orihime what are y-"but I hung up and apologized silently before standing to my feet.

It's him, I know it. Crap. I figured his girlfriend would have a leash on him considering what happened today.

I bit my bottom lip with a sigh and simply headed for the stairs, my Satin awaiting me.

"I can't believe this" I mumble to myself before I open the door and come face to face with Grimmjow just as he exhaled a huge puff of smoke.

"Ugh, eww, you're so nasty!" I cough while swiping the air away from in front of my face.

This was only proof tonight was going to be disastrous. He deeply chuckled while stubbing the cigarette out on my door frame.

"Don't use that as an ash tray, ugh, every time I'm around you I get nauseous" I complained, he simply flicked the nub away before narrowing his blue eyes at me.

"Then why are you standing here right now huh? You didn't have to open your door; you didn't have to agree to come with me, hell you don't even have to acknowledge me. But you do Orihime, so answer me" he implied.

Jeez, why do I always get tongue tied too? He had me right in the palm of his hand and I hated it.

"Because I was taught not to be rude to the mentally challenged and well, that's you Grimmjow" The quickest of come backs came to mind.

And it looked like he was impressed; a slow grin pulled at his lips before he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up now and come on" he stated before beginning to back away, I furrowed my brows.

"You can't just say 'come on' where exactly are we going?" I questioned cautiously.

For all I knew, he could rape me and it would be all my fault because I willingly responded to a simple 'come on'.

"Don't worry about it. Come. On" he said more firmly before turning and beginning to walk away.

Gosh, he's so freaking demanding, looks like I wasn't going to win this one.

"Jeez" I whisper before shutting the door and with my keys locking it behind me.

And so, it begins.

I follow him as he heads straight for a car parked out front, one of which I never noticed before.

"Oh no, don't tell me you committed grand theft auto before you came over here!" I begin to panic; he slightly turned his head and glared at me before rolling his eyes.

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up?" and then he walked over to the driver side and opened up the door.

I stood there. Here I was about ready to get into a car with Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Just in general he's a psycho; he can be an even crazier maniac on the road! I wasn't going to risk my life.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded in frustration. I smirked.

"Do you even have a license Grimmjow?" He slowly brought his hand up into his hair and squeezed the teal locks.

"You know what Orihime? If you're going to be a nagging bitch all night, you should just walk yourself back inside" he seethed angrily, and it almost seemed like in an instant I was on his side of the car, the palm of my hand penetrating his cheek.

"Don't you ever call me that again in your life Grimmjow, do you understand?" I nearly shouted, my voice echoing in the darkness of the street.

And it was then I realized; I've never been so upset before.

His hand slowly cupped his redden cheek in shock, this unspoken silence between us as his blue lobes cut straight through my existence.

And then, he began to laugh.

"Wow, hmm, just what I wanted to see. Truly though I didn't think you had it in ya" he claimed with a smirk.

He was now officially insane, and I confused.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned becoming frustrated; he simply motioned towards the car.

"How about you just get in and I'll tell you where we're headed, sound good?" Grimmjow stated before opening his side of the door and getting in.

I had two choices, go back home or enter this car with him.

Like usual, I picked the worst of two evils.

Grimmjow pulled out keys from within his pocket and turned to me.

"I'm glad you pulled that stick from out your ass Orihime" he joked while putting them into the ignition.

I felt that usual wave of nausea begin to rush over me.

"Just shut up and tell me where we're headed Grimmjow" I replied, he shot me a grin.

"A party" and then he winked.

What have I gotten myself into?

Before I had a chance to even reach for the door to run back inside trying to savor my life, he was pulling away from the curb and heading off into the darkness of the night.

-

I heard the music before we even reached the house.

"Oh no…" I whisper and then it appears before my wandering eyes.

Teens, adults and even animals running rampage on the yard of a large home, or actually mansion seemed like a better word.

"Is the party, outside?" I asked in confusion as he found a parking space across the street. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from out of his pockets.

"No stupid" he opened the pack and shot one between his lips.

Ugh, I couldn't stand this habit.

"Grimmjow…" I reach for the cigarette like early today, but quickly he grabbed my wrist in reflex.

"Hell no, keep your little hands to yourself and get out" and then he was exiting the car.

Oh God.

I briskly climb out as well in shock at the scene unraveling before me, why weren't the police here for Christ Sakes?

"Quit telling me what to do alright? And if this isn't the party, why is everyone outside?" I turned to him like a lost puppy.

I knew nothing of this 'party' stuff that everyone talked so heavily about.

Grimmjow lit the cigarette and sauntered over to my side of the car.

"Questions, Questions, Questions" he repeated with a roll to his blue eyes and grabbed my wrist swiftly.

"Come on" and then together we were heading over to where the mayhem was happening.

Not a fun party, but jungle madness mayhem.

Let's just pray I even make it to see the morning.

* * *

Reviews? What do you think??


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

* * *

"Questions, Questions, Questions" he repeated with a roll to his blue eyes and grabbed my wrist swiftly.

"Come on" and then together we were heading over to where the mayhem was happening.

Not a fun party, but jungle madness mayhem.

Let's just pray I even make it to see the morning.

* * *

"Yo man! It's been like what- uh, 10 years" a man who was obviously drunk, the bottle in hand a spoiler, was the first to approach Grimmjow and I as we now stood in the middle of the craziness.

It was probably painfully apparent I was on the verge of peeing myself.

"I wouldn't say 10, but what's up Nnoitra?" Grimmjow questioned the dark haired man who was walking around like a freaking pirate with an eye patch.

And let me say, his one eye was creepy enough, so it's probably a good thing he was covering the other.

"Chillin' man, you know how I-I do, damn, who's this?" his eye then landed upon me like he's just acknowledged my presence.

I bet he didn't even know where he was right now.

Grimmjow glanced at me and then inhaled deeply from the cigarette.

"A friend, a close friend really" he mocked me secretly. Nnoitra flashed a wide grin, a wicked grin, and his hand with the beer pointed out towards my face.

I cringed.

"Hm-and what's your name doll?" his drunken breath hit me like a fly crashing into a windowsill.

Could it be true, someone more disgusting than Grimmjow?

"Don't worry about it" I glance away from him and begin to debate if my house is within running distance.

Grimmjow chuckled while flicking the cigarette from his fingers.

"Look, we're trying to get inside so um-I'll see you later, and how about you put down that beer and go grab a bottle water or something" Grimmjow easily dismissed him and began to lead us away.

"Uh, s-sure, Grim-whatever" his voice echoed from behind us and disappeared. I glanced up at Grimmjow.

"It's no surprise you have weird friends" he smirked and looked down at me.

"I wasn't talking about your orangey, now was I?" I simply rolled my eyes as we began into the deep trenches of madness.

"_Dude, I swear I just saw a giraffe running around here, did you see that too?"_

"_You're going crazy Renji, maybe I should take you home"_

"_No Shuhei I'm fine…I have to go find that giraffe!"_

Is this place even earth anymore?

"M-Maybe we should go, this was a bad idea!" I nearly shouted over the ear piercing music and herds of people who needed to go read a book than party.

Grimmjow smirked and his grip around my wrist tightened.

It felt…odd.

"You're fine, just don't get lost because, I might not be able to find you" and by the look on his face, he was dead serious.

I couldn't decide if splitting up with Grimmjow was a good or bad thing.

"Ugh, what's the point; I'm not even having fun" I mumbled to no one in particular as we began to trod through the dancing, singing and outrageous bunch of teens.

We then made it into this backroom with a red sign with black letters painted.

"_Passage to hell here"_

Great.

Grimmjow simply opened the door.

Sitting at a round table sat four males of whom I never seen before, surrounded by drinks, clutter, a horrible smell of smoke and playing, cards.

Then all eight eyes landed upon us.

I did not belong here.

"Welcome Grimmjow, we would have waited but-"

"Don't lie Szayel, you were the one who said to start without him"

"I'm not lying you cheating imbecile Ulquiorra!"

"Relax you two, we're all having fun, don't ruin it. Why can't ya'll just be like Starrk here and keep quiet when quiet is needed"

"Who asked you Gin!" the two bickering guys said in unison.

Maybe I still had a chance of getting out of here unscathed. Then again, the grip Grimmjow had on me wasn't loosening any lesser.

"All of you shut up, I'm here now" Grimmjow announced and shut the door behind us.

It's official, I'm not going anywhere.

A boy with penetrating green eyes and look of absolute total boredom looked to me, his expression confused.

"That's not Neliel" he said flatly.

Now I feel even more useless.

Grimmjow turned to me, a smirk on his lips.

"I know that. This is Orihime Inoue; she's a, special friend per se'"

I tried forcing a smile but it probably only came off like I needed to use the restroom.

"U-Uh, hi" I say with a slight wave. A guy with glasses and pink hair leaned forward, resting his head on his hand, a look of curiosity written on his face.

"Hello Miss. Inoue, I'm Szayel Aporro Granz. And may I ask what kind of _special _friend you are to Grimmy here?"

He was pretty, scary, in his own sense.

"I wouldn't say special, I'd say, forced friend"

"Forced friend, what does that mean?" a boy with a look as though he wished a king sized bed was beside him questioned.

These were some real characters in here.

"It's pretty, complicated" I shuttered just at the thought, and then the guy with slits for eyes, silver hair and a creepy 'I'm going to kill you' smile on his face asked-

"Trust me; nothing's complicated when it comes to Grimmjow. It's easy, simply and one- dimensional, just like his personality"

Grimmjow then let the hand around my wrist drop and then he was pointing his finger in the direction of the guy, a scowl on his face.

"Do you want your ass beat Ichimaru, because I can easily hand it to you"

He simply chuckled.

"Be a gentleman Grimmjow and introduce us properly" he stated.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked to me and began to point them out.

"The one talking and be annoying is Gin. You know four eyes name, one about to drool over the cards is Starrk and that's Ulquiorra"

Yes, Grimmjow indeed has an interesting abundant of friends.

"We're his best friends, unfortunately" Szayel said with a grin, Ulquiorra sighed.

"Let's get the game started alright. Are you two going to stand there all night" and then he motioned towards the extra chairs.

Should I, shouldn't I, should I, shouldn't I?

"We don't bite Orihime" Starrk implied followed by a long yawn.

It was now or never.

Grimmjow chuckled huskily and gave me a wink.

Before I knew it, I was sitting at a table surrounded by 5 guys, Grimmjow Jaggerjack at my side.

* * *

Hmm, short chapter srrry. Tell me what you think??


	7. Chapter 7

Thnxx for reviews!!

Ch 7

* * *

Should I, shouldn't I, should I, shouldn't I?

"We don't bite Orihime" Starrk implied followed by a long yawn.

It was now or never.

Grimmjow chuckled huskily and gave me a wink.

Before I knew it, I was sitting at a table surrounded by 5 guys, Grimmjow Jaggerjack at my side.

* * *

"So Orihime, you seem like a, hmm, what's a good word?-church type girl, why are you hanging out with a thug like Grimmjow?" Starrk questioned while passing out the cards and by the looks of it, I was playing as well.

I could only shrug.

"I do go to church actually and-"

"That's wonderful! I try to get there once in awhile" Szayel interrupted excitedly, Ulquiorra glared at him.

"Shut up damn it. The girl was speaking" he said stoically.

And I mean literally, zero expression. It was an interesting yet strange thing to see.

"Um well, yes, I got to church and yes Grimmjow is thug-like…"

Grimmjow slammed his fist onto the table, the cards and other items among it slightly jumping into the air.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not sitting right here, all of you, you hear me?"

Jeez, it sucks he just reminded me how much I really hate him.

"Relax" Ulquiorra simply said with a roll of his eyes.

I could only slump back in my seat and count the passing minutes.

Starrk then finished passing out the deck but then in an instant his head nearly bounded off the table, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

I was certain any minute we'd be dialing the ambulance. But then he leaned back in his seat with a yawn.

"Wow, it just hit me like ton of bricks but, I'm really tired guys, I don't know if I want to play anymore"

Immediately the guys released exasperated groans and curses.

I'm guessing this was normal, and that he was also an extreme narcoleptic.

"Are you fucking serious? You do this every week damn it" Grimmjow spatted while pulling his cigarette box from out of his pants.

"You think I mean to? I can't help it" and then like that, his head was hitting the table and the snores came instantly.

The guys all simply shook their heads while stating mumbles under their breaths.

And then it happened, all eyes suddenly landed upon, me.

Oh God.

"But it's not every week a girl visits us down here. I have to say, you should consider yourself lucky Miss. Inoue" Gin stated, those creepy slit eyes looking but yet not looking at me.

It made me feel weird.

"I should?"

"Yes, you should" Grimmjow added before lighting the cigarette now between his lips.

I wanted to snatch away, but yet I couldn't bring myself to really move.

"Are you thirsty, Orihime?" Szayel questioned.

"U-Um well…"

"It's not a trick question Orihime" Grimmjow said with a smirk before releasing all that disgusting smoke. I rolled my eyes at him and faced Szayel.

"Yes, a drink would be nice"

He stood from his chair and made his way over to a small fridge in the corner, Gin then turned to Ulquiorra.

"Shouldn't you go check and see what's happening outside?" He asked with a raised brow. Ulquiorra simply stared at him.

"Why would I do so?"

"It's your house and party! Why do you ask questions like that?"

So this was Ulquiorra's house, no, mansion.

Didn't he care a jungle was running wild through such a nice place?

I would compliment him, but it's not like his expression would change anyhow.

Szayel then made his way back to the table carrying some bottles in hand and began to pass them around.

"I thought I'd be a gentleman and get you all a beverage" he inquired and then it was before me.

Not water, orange juice or lemonade.

But Alcohol.

"Alcohol!?" my thoughts manifested in a shriek.

"Is something wrong?" Ulquiorra questioned.

I nearly fell out of my seat in shock.

"W-We're not 21 guys, this is illegal" I faced them in horror, but to no avail they simply opened their bottles and began to drink.

I couldn't believe the madness.

Grimmjow put the cigarette out and raked his hair.

"She's stuck up, you'll get use to it" he said to the guys and they joined in laughter.

I felt like his little play thing and I certainly didn't appreciate it.

"I'm not stuck-up, I'm just…"

I couldn't even think of an appropriate word. I'm not stuck up, am I?

"What Orihime?" Grimmjow taunted, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't think of the word but, I'm really not"

And then Starrk's head was rising from the dead, his arms outstretching with a sigh.

"See, all I needed was a little nap. What are we up to now?" he said sounding surprisingly rested, but his eyelids suggested another nap was soon to come.

Gin turned to him.

"Trying to get Orihime to loosen up a bit and drink with us" he said with that crazy grin. Starrk chuckled while as well grabbing a bottle from the middle of the table.

His lazy blue-grey eyes landed upon me.

"Come on Orihime, the world isn't going to be over if you drink just this once"

I was being peer pressured at this moment! I never thought I'd see the day.

I stared at the full bottle before me and I began to go through my choices.

I can take a risk and drink with these guys.

Or do the right thing and get my butt out of there.

Somewhere in between my thoughts, my hand was reaching out for the bottle.

* * *

This is real short srry but tell me what you think??


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you all like this story, truly!

Here's Ch 8

* * *

I stared at the full bottle before me and I began to go through my choices.

I can take a risk and drink with these guys.

Or do the right thing and get my butt out of there.

Somewhere in between my thoughts, my hand was reaching out for the bottle.

* * *

"Are you sure, Orihime?" Ulquiorra suggested staring into me.

I wasn't sure.

"What are you now Ulquiorra, her therapist?" Szayel spatted from across the table, Ulquiorra smirked.

"I'm giving her a chance to make her own decision"

"Whoever said we were forcing her you im-"

"I can do this on my own you two, no need to argue" I intervened.

Jeez, they were making it seem like I was choosing between heaven or hell.

My eyes went from the bottle, to the set of eyes watching me, back to the bottle, back to them, back to the bottle and-

"For Christ sakes, you either do it or you don't" Grimmjow nearly shouted, I glared at him.

Curiosity was embedded into every human entity, that was certain, and even though I knew this was out of my character, ugh, I feel a headache coming on.

I held the bottle and examined it before my hand was on the cap-

Turning, turning, turning, turning-

They all began to laugh.

"Damn, you really are an amateur" Starrk said before reaching out and unscrewing the cap effortlessly.

Extra embarrassing.

"Um, thanks" I mumbled and stared at the now open bottle. Ulquiorra faced me once again.

"Are you sure, Orihime?" He repeated.

I guess it was comforting he cared.

"Yes, I'm sure" I muttered and then I began to question, why was Grimmjow quiet as a mouse?

I glanced at him, those electric teal eyes just penetrating me, an expression on his face I couldn't read.

It made this whole situation the more awkward.

I simply grasped the bottle in hand, and took a drink.

* * *

"We're not playing goldfish Orihime!" Gin nearly shouted, his bottle slamming off the table.

"Yes we are, I know this- Goldfish! I-I have it!" I shrieked in frenzy.

They all laughed, insane laugher.

It was amusing.

"You're not even playing the damn game right dumbass!" Grimmjow shouted while taking his hand to my hair and messing it up a bit. I smirked.

"But I thought, we-we, I thought, we…" Szayel began, but his slurred tongue wouldn't allow the words to register coherently.

Here all 6 of us sat at a table surrounded by bottles, cans and whatever else of alcohol.

And I was starting to feel crazy, wild, a bit sick and out of control.

But yet it was excitement wrapped in as well.

"Oh damn, I'm getting tired" The bottle secured in Starrk's hand then fell from his fingers, hitting the floor with a shattering crash.

We laughed.

"You will be cleaning that up later Starrk" Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice.

Absolutely no change, I was beginning to wonder if he was even human.

"Are you human, Ulquiorra?" I leaned over the table, my hands outstretched. Jeez, I couldn't even keep my thoughts to myself anymore.

His intense green eyes landed upon me.

"Am I, human?" he questioned with a raised brow and slow speech as I sat back up. I gave a long head nod, and as his mouth went to open, another voice sounded.

"Of course he isn't human. Do ya see him and hear him? And he hasn't had a girl in forever" Gin said with his reckless grin growing wider.

And all the guys joined in a chorus of 'oohh's.

Ulquiorra simply turned to him.

"Really Gin? It's too bad I was with Rangiku Matsumoto not even a week ago" he said and the taunting from the others continued.

I had no clue what they were talking about, yet it seemed like my brain was all fuzzed and rabid anyway.

"I think everyone done had her" Grimmjow instigated when suddenly there was a loud thump. We all jumped and rotated to see Starrk's head planted directly into the table.

And then the conversation continued.

"Yeah and everyone's been with Neliel" Gin implied, Grimmjow smirked and flipped him off.

"Fuck you Gin, I know where my girl be at, Orihime would know" he said with that sly look, and they all turned to me.

This wasn't good.

"Umm, what are you talking about Grimmjow?" I glared at him as my thoughts were becoming logical yet still a bit hazy.

He turned to the guys.

"Remember when I said Orihime was a _special _friend?" they all leaned in like Grimmjow was about to reveal the ultimate secrets on the history of mankind.

I had to get this under control, fast.

"He's crazy right now y-you guys, d-don't listen to him" I warned and my hand quickly slapped across his mouth.

"Whatever. Let's go out into the party" Szayel then stood to his feet.

Thank God.

Grimmjow bit down on my fingers and with a gasp I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Relax Orihime, come on" he said with a husky chuckle before we were all rising from the table.

That was close.

We all turned to Starrk.

"Are we going to just, leave him there?" I questioned in shock, they all simply nodded and headed for the door.

Ulquiorra turned the knob, the door creaking open, the maniac laughter, screams and music hitting us. That drunken feel was beginning to slowly dwindle, and another feeling emerging.

* * *

"_I found it Shuuhei, the giraffe; it was here I told you!"_

"_Shut up Renji"_

The jungle didn't change, if anything it got worse. The music blasted from the speakers at an ear splitting level, the myriad of bodies grinding and bumping into one another.

It was crazed and yet I didn't feel the same fear from before.

I suddenly felt a hand wrapping around my wrist tight and a sensation of breath upon my ear.

"Let's dance" I glance up to see a sea of blue locks and venomous blue eyes.

"I-I can't dance" I reply truthfully. Dancing with me was like maneuvering the statue of liberty around. He smirked and began to lead me deep within the crowd, us both dodging and weaving through people before we were in a far corner, a dark shadowed place.

Alone.

Grimmjow then placed me in the crevasse and I felt myself grow ridged.

His eyebrow rose.

"You're nervous?" he questioned and I gave nod. He then slowly approached, his hands resting on opposite sides of my head placed upon the wall, his tall frame enclosing me.

It was close proximity, yet I couldn't bring myself to push him away. It felt, safe, awkward…good.

It made no sense to me and I know I shouldn't have been there.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, uncertain if it even met his ears. He leaned in, his cheek pressed against mines and I could feel his lips lightly grazing my ear lobe.

"Are you uncomfortable, here with me?" I don't if it's all the questions or the alcohol I just drank that was making my stomach feel uneasy suddenly.

"I don't know" I reply with uncertainty. He leaned back, our eyes locking. One of his hands then descended from the wall and gently grasped my chin.

My eyes grew wide, the feeling in my stomach becoming more irritable.

I couldn't take it.

I quickly pushed his hand away and my body was lurching forward, vomit hurling from my mouth.

Great.

I then felt his hand upon my back, running it lightly up and down my spine.

I felt embarrassment, sickness and comfort; I just wanted to get home.

No one seemed to notice my situation as I then finished, wiping my mouth in disgust and leaning up holding my stomach.

"Let me get you home" he muttered and by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes, it reflected, guilt.

Guilt?

Grimmjow then weaved us back through the people, him pressing me to his chest securely. I heard him shout a few things, but it didn't register. We then made it to the cool and breezy air outside, the sickness and drowsiness taking affect.

* * *

Ok this chap was longer! Let me know what you think?


	9. Chapter 9

I feel like it's been awhile, so here's Ch 9!

Thnxx for reviews!

Don't own Bleach/Characters.

* * *

"_You know Orihime, I'm not going to always be the only man in your life" Sora said to me while letting his fingers run carefully through my short hair._

_I loved him, more than the night loved the moon._

_It was that deep, my brother was my everything._

"_I know that, but I don't really like to think about it" I said with a pout and looking down towards the ground. He kneeled down to my level, his dark eyes staring straight through me._

_I could never forget those eyes._

"_You don't have to now. But one day, you'll find someone just perfect for you" and then he was placing a kiss to my forehead._

_Jeez do I miss him._

I shot up with a gasp, my hair sticking to my face in heap of sweat. And simultaneously, a blazing headache was rushing to my temples.

"Oh no…" I quickly grabbed my head and stood from a couch.

A couch.

I frantically looked around to realize I was in a dark living room, this wasn't my home.

Oh god, this isn't good, this isn't good, please let this be a dream or something along those lines Lord.

I look to the ground in a panic and see my belongings and phone, I pick it up and slide it open.

12:36 PM.

PM! I never sleep in this late, so many things to be done, to be finished and yet my freaking mind can't even process what's going on, especially with this splitting headache running through it.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no…" I begin to chant while quickly grabbing my things and turning around to head towards the door, only to find myself tripping over something unknown and falling to the floor.

This day is just getting better and better.

As I lay there in a heaping mess, my brain desperately trying to escape from my skull, I see a shadow slowly enter the room.

This is it, my life is over, it sucks I only made it to age 17, jeez.

"Dear father in heaven…" I began to pray in a whisper, only to have an all too familiar deep voice interrupt.

"Get off the ground Orihime" Slowly I looked up from the floor where my gaze landed in a pool of blue eyes, messy teal hair and, a shirtless Grimmjow.

Shirtless! This shouldn't be affecting me so much since I saw the boy have sex and all, but that was from far away.

This was up close in personal. And I could nearly feel the drool beginning to travel down my chin. He was so lean and yet firm, hard biceps, a plain of creamy flesh, ripples of abs and…

"Did you hear me!" he shrieked, striking directly into my ear lobe and straight to my skull. I winced and grabbed my head again.

"Can you please be quiet?" I mumble while lazily rising back to my feet, only to hobble some as I did so.

Why did I feel like such crap, and why in the world was I here…at Grimmjow's?

He stepped closer and extended his hand out to me as well with a glass of water.

"Here, take these, for your headache" he stated and I couldn't help but wonder how he knew I'd have a headache, but at the moment I didn't care. I reached my hand out and he dropped two pills into my palm and handed me the glass.

"These aren't like, drugs or anything?" I question a bit skeptic. Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes and muttered some profanities under his breath before making his way over to a lamp in the corner and switching it on.

Guess I could trust him enough, so I took the pills and placed the glass onto the table. And then I was looking around in total surprise.

The walls were an aquatic tinted blue color, a black bookshelf resting in the corner with myriad of books aligned, and the image of Grimmjow reading nearly blew my mind. Black couches, a computer resting on a stand and a medium sized TV. It seemed unlike him, yet it seemed everything like him, if that makes any sense.

And it was homely.

I couldn't decide if I was comfortable in such a relaxed environment, or awkward to the fact it was Grimmjow Jaggerjacks home.

"Don't tell me your blacking out on me?" he said, tearing me from my ogling. I turned my head to see him sitting back on the couch, one foot propped up on the table, a remote in one hand and the other resting right on his lean stomach.

I shook my head with a slight clear of my throat.

"No, I'm fine, well, not really uh, I'm here, at your house" I say in disbelief and Grimmjow chuckled huskily while focusing his attention to the TV.

I didn't know what was so amusing.

"I'm guessing you want answers and explanations huh?" he questioned sarcastically and I could feel frustration beginning to build up inside me.

"It'd help" his eyes gazed over to me then, a smirk on his lips before he sighed.

"Well don't just stand there, take a seat" he nodded his head right next to him. I pulled my lip between my teeth, and I was certain an awkward presence was beginning to surface in the room.

At least, to me it did, he seemed totally relaxed, but then again nothing really fazed Grimmjow.

I slowly started my way over to the couch, taking a seat on the cushion beside him, his eyes stayed focused on me, this amused look dancing in his eyes.

I hated that look.

And then the close proximity made me feel even more self-conscious, god I didn't even brush my teeth or take a bath yet. I probably looked like a freaking train wreck.

Though, as I looked to him questioning if that was the reason behind his silent taunting, his face was calm and gentle, like he could care less about it.

I guess I relaxed a bit.

"So um, can you give me some answers?" I mumbled. He moistened his lips with a sigh, his chest slowly rising then falling.

"Party, friends, drinking, vomit, home, there you go" he said quickly and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"What was that?" I asked in disbelief, he gave me a 'duh' expression.

"Answers. Those are the reasons why you are in my house right now" he stated and as he did so, everything slowly began to re-surface in my memory.

His friends, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Gin and Starrk, all of us in a room…drinking. The thought nearly made me vomit…

Vomit! I remember throwing up and then everything after that is just a total blur. I guess that leads me to exactly where I am now.

It just doesn't sound like a night that normally happens to me and yet, it did happen. I faced him with wide eyes.

"Jeez, I can't believe it. I went partying…with you?" I questioned more to myself than to him. He smirked and continued flipping through channels.

"Don't get all worked up, it'll never happen again, that's for damn sure" he said and I rolled my eyes while standing to my feet.

"You're right Grimmjow. It won't. You got me drunk and brought me back to your house, you pervert!" I shrilled while grabbing my things. I know it was irrational what I said, but I couldn't think of anything better.

However, he took my comment seriously, and in a second's time, he was standing as well, his jaw flexing angrily.

"_I_ got you drunk? You're fucking full of shit, you decided to drink your own damn self Orihime" he was shouting back, and I found myself equally matching his anger.

"Well you could have stopped me or something" and here I was placing blame. Grimmjow snickered.

"I'm not your keeper for Christ sakes, you're a big girl, I never forced you" He was shouting and my headache was coming back, pounding harder than when I awoke. I closed my eyes momentarily and re-opened them.

"Look I don't care, just ugh, I'm leaving" and I turned away towards the door, but he was then sauntering over quickly and I felt his rough hand upon my forearm, spinning me back around and pulling me hard into his chest.

I gasped, my body going rigid as I looked up to see him staring intently back down at me. He was giving me a hard glare that was going straight through me, sucking my breath away slowly.

"Is that what you want then, me to use _force_, Orihime?" he said in a low octave voice before he was then backing me into his door, the items in my palms dropping to the floor as his hand grasped the nape of my neck, entangling in my hair.

I didn't know how to act. My mind was screaming to push him off me and kill him, yet my body nearly molded into his tall frame, begging for him to not let go.

None of it was comprehensible.

He glanced over me and I felt like I was trembling or something. A shadowed smirk decorated his lips as he gruffly chuckled before leaning into my neck, his breath fanned me in a breezily shudder before I felt his moist lips grazing below my ear.

My body tensed as he placed tender kisses over the pressure point in my neck and gently traveling to my ear lobe, where he carefully nibbled.

"Tell me to stop Orihime" he whispered just as I felt his hand slip under my shirt, his finger tips skimming softly on my stomach. My eyes screwed shut and as I tried to find words, my thoughts were all fuzzy and disoriented.

His tongue then flickered out, lazily running it over my ear as his fingers lingered over my navel, caressing it with ease.

And then a noise left my mouth, a noise I never heard float from out of my lips to my ears.

I moaned.

It was so foreign and unfamiliar, and Grimmjow simply chuckled.

"Say it" he mumbled as his lips began to trace back down my neck and over to the hollow of my throat where his teeth gingerly nipped, and I knew, this was where this had to end.

"_S-Stop_, Grimmjow" I stammered in a hushed tone. Grimmjow stayed motionless for a second and silence swirled around us.

That awkward atmosphere returning.

He released a light breath against my neck before slowly removing his hand from out of my shirt and backing away, our eyes meeting.

And I've never seen his piercing blue eyes literally seem like they were a liquid pool, my heart fluttered, and I couldn't explain why.

"If you're going to leave, leave" he stated firmly, back to his old self. I simply pulled my lips between my teeth, bent down gathering my things and quickly opened his door, the bright noon sunshine blinding me. Without another word, I escaped from his porch, marching across the lawn over to my house.

And the whole way there, my heart would not stop beating erratically.

* * *

Alrighty! Tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow I'm getting about_ ify _about this story, but I don't want to give up on it.

You guys just read it and tell me if this is right direction!

Don't own Bleach/Character.

* * *

"If you're going to leave, leave" he stated firmly, back to his old self. I simply pulled my lips between my teeth, bent down gathering my things and quickly opened his door, the bright noon sunshine blinding me. Without another word, I escaped from his porch, marching across the lawn over to my house.

And the whole way there, my heart would not stop beating erratically.

* * *

"You know Orihime, I think the last time I saw you was like, 7 years ago, don't you go agree? And in that full seven years you never answered my calls!" Rukia shouted obnoxiously as I met her outside the school trying to dodge the pending rain drops desperately trying to over my head with my busted physics book.

I was probably making someone's day with my failed humorous attempt.

"Don't be so dramatic Rukia, I just…" she stopped me with a glare of her purple eyes and her hands upon her hips.

That wasn't a good stance.

"You're just what? I was worried because for one you hung up on me, two I stopped at your house and you totally weren't there, three…." And with that I simply began to head my way into the front doors, but of course that didn't stop her incessant ranting trailing behind me.

It's not like over the weekend I was intentionally ignoring her. I was intentionally ignoring _everyone. _After that stupid drunk thing and then the stupid Grimmjow fight thing, I just didn't want to be bothered.

And now it feels stupid. I mean I let him get to me, which is a re-occurring theme, but well I decided some things over the weekends.

It wouldn't happen again because now I was going to completely avoid him. Just like, well, cut him off or something. It may seem irrational and all but, I just know hanging around him isn't good for me.

I know it.

"So yeah, I feel very strongly about you not speaking to me all this week" her last statement hit my ears just as the bell rang, I turned and faced her.

"I really am sorry Rukia; we can do something today, sound good?" I gave her a smile, and I meant it. I just wanted to do the things I normally did. She gave a sigh and reluctantly let a grin pull at her lips.

"Fine, see you later" and then we were departing to our first period classes. Even though I put together this crazy idealistic plan in my head, I just know something out of this world will screw it all up.

* * *

Everything was so loud, so rambunctious, people and objects just moving at a faster and more detailed pace than normal.

Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

"You're not eating Orihime?" Ichigo questioned as he stood from the lunch table, almost knocking over a feeble freshman doing so. I looked up at him with a shake of my head.

"No, no, I'm not too hungry" his eyebrows immediately cocked up, an amused look on his face.

"You, not hungry? Is this some kind of joke?" he questioned sarcastically and I could only chuckle.

I guess I almost forgot the calming affect Ichigo could have on me when my nerves were acting in maniac tendencies.

"It's not, I really am fine. So you better get in line before all the good stuff is gone" he shot me a smile before he was heading away, leaving me the only one sitting at the lunch table.

And now my paranoia was kicking up a notch. Yet, it had no reason to. Grimmjow isn't even in my lunch; I shouldn't even have to be worried. I avoided him over the week and surprisingly half this day.

I was fine.

"Yo"

I spoke too soon.

I slowly turned my head, everything around me going in the exact slow motion, and met his blue intense eyes, and I wasn't sure if the smirk on his face was more lunatic than usual.

This only meant, he was having a good day, which for me wasn't so good.

He sauntered over, his hands embedded into his pockets, students just filing past him and yet his pace never changed.

And his gaze never left me, I could just feel sweat building on my forehead. This wasn't a feeling of fear though, I wasn't scared, it was something else, and I can't put my finger on it.

Before I knew it, he was leaning his hands onto the table, hovering above me dangerously close.

"I said yo" he repeated, his eyes blazing down at me. I cleared my throat and looked up to him.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow looked up for a moment, glancing around as though he was searching for someone before biting down on his lip returning to me.

"I got this weird feeling like you're intentionally avoiding me, could I be correct?" he questioned and I mustered up this innocent look.

"Of course not Grimmjow, your brain just makes up stupid accusations all the time" I rolled my eyes and turned away, but then he was moving to the other side of me, catching my gaze and taking a seat.

"I'm pretty certain you are though" he raised a brow with a one sided mocking smile. I shifted in my seat awkwardly.

"And I'm pretty certain you're getting crazier by the minute" and once again I was looking away, just praying someone would hurry and come back to the table and rescue me from him. But then I felt his smooth fingers grasping my chin and facing my head back to his slowly. He leaned into me, our foreheads nearly touching and I just couldn't look away.

"You're not a very good liar Orihime" he said lowly, and even though I felt like it was just me and him alone just staring at each other, I just knew there was myriad of eyes in the cafeteria located on us.

Oh man.

"And, so what, what is it to you?" he gave a wild grin followed by a husky chuckle.

"Well don't think I forgot about how this relationship of ours started"

"We don't have a 'relationship' Grimmjow"

"Whatever the fuck you say, now tell me why you're avoi…"

"Orihime?" a voice broke us out of the trance we were entranced in, I didn't even notice Grimmjow was still holding my chin until he was pulling away and turning his head first. I followed suit and met eyes with a confused Rukia.

"U-Uh um, yeah?" I stammered, with her tray in hand she slowly took her seat across the table and looked at Grimmjow quizzically, out the corner of my eyes I can see he had an amused smirk on his face.

"What's going on?" Rukia raised her brows and I glanced at him. He simply placed his arms onto the table, clasping his fingers together and staring at her.

"How about you explain what you think is going on, hm?" he taunted her and I quickly shook my head looking back to her.

"Don't listen to him Rukia, nothing was going on alright, he was just leaving, really" I glared at him with all the might I had in me, even though on Grimmjow I knew it had no affect. He licked his lips with a smirk and stood from the table.

"Fine, I'm going" he was then placing his hands back into his pockets and slowly backing away, his eyes just penetrating me.

"There's a bit of things we need to discuss, so don't think you're little plan is going to be working for to long" he then was shooting me a wink and turning away, heading back out the lunchroom.

Jeez, not only was I certain it wouldn't work but, he knew.

He knew.

"Well, is there something I'm missing out on Orihime?" Rukia exclaimed, but she didn't sounded upset it more of an, excited voice. I quickly looked to her and she was wearing a smile for Christ sakes.

"What do you mean?" she began to giggle.

"I thought you were only tutoring him, but that for certain didn't look like a, I don't know, tutor student type thing" I rolled my eyes at her and turned to see Ichigo making his over to the table, and by the look on his face, this angered underlying expression, I was sure he witnessed it as well.

Oh no.

"Just, drop it Rukia, please" I quickly said before he was approaching and taking his seat. She simply shrugged and began to attend to her food.

And that was that.

* * *

The rain was pouring down now, the sky hovering above just gray, dark and looming. And even though it would make sense to agree to this ride being offered to me, I wanted to embrace in this weather nonetheless.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Ichigo asked for like the 10th time. I swiftly opened up my purple umbrella and slightly shook my head.

"Thanks but no thanks Ichigo, I feel like walking" he gave a light sigh and partially tilted his head, narrowing those deep brown eyes at me.

"What's going on with you and Grimmjow?" he asked bluntly just as a boom of thunder sounded. I looked out towards the sky, watching as my peers ran and ducked out of the rain.

"Nothing is going on, why does something have to be going on?" I suddenly felt like I was defending something. Ichigo's head turned upright and he shrugged.

"So then why are you getting a bit upset, it's pretty obvious" I gave a chuckle.

"Why, because I tutored him?" Lie after lie.

"It's not only that it's just…" he stopped and shook his head.

"Never mind, it's not my business, um, well you don't want a ride so then…" he was turning away and beginning to go out into the rain, but I couldn't just let him leave like this.

"Ichigo" I called after him, he slightly turned just as he hit the precipitation, it beginning to drizzle over his bright orange hair and shoulder.

"I'm serious, it's nothing" he simply gave a grin, but I could see it was forced, and a nod.

"I believe you" and then he was fully walking away and out into the storm.

Jeez.

I simply placed the umbrella above my head and as well made my way out from the school, beginning my journey home.

And instantly, a thousand thoughts began to flood my head.

Rukia would be over my house in a few hours and she'd more than likely bombard me with questions regarding Grimmjow as well, and I didn't want to speak of it.

Because there was nothing to speak on.

I think. It just makes no sense to me, he tells me truths that I know are truths yet I lie. He comes around and I feel all crazy like, and though it's not fear it's something else. He's borderline raping me and I freaking act like I never had rational thinking a day in my life.

It's annoying.

And as I'm walking through the rain, it pounding me with no mercy, and thunder sounding throughout the horizon, I _felt_ a presence.

I glance around, and walking out the school was Grimmjow.

Following behind him; Neliel.

Somehow, I forgot he had a girlfriend, someone he was committed to.

And for some reason, I quickly turned back around quickly, my pace beginning to speed up in steps.

I wanted to get home; I wanted to get all these insignificant thoughts out of my head.

I wanted to forget.

And yet as I continued on, everything was flooding back, my mind wouldn't let me forget.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I _really _was debating on continuing this story but, I'll quit complaining and just do it!

Well, here's Ch 11!

* * *

I wanted to get home; I wanted to get all these insignificant thoughts out of my head.

I wanted to forget.

And yet as I continued on, everything was flooding back, my mind wouldn't let me forget.

* * *

I felt like I was walking in the rain for miles. It would never stop, my legs nor the incessant water pounding on my umbrella, but I finally reached my home.

And as I walked my porch steps, I came to the realization I indeed was taking multiple longer routes to get here.

But, I don't know why.

I simply closed my umbrella, throwing it onto the porch to dry and then unlocked my door, heading insde.

I felt like I needed sleep, and lots of it.

* * *

_Knocking knocking jeez_ _where's all this knocking coming from?_

"Orihime, I hope you're not dead!" a voice was shouting and I could feel my eyes fluttering open. I don't even recall them fluttering closed! I looked around and witnessed I sure was laying in the dark on my couch.

Wow.

**Knock Knock**

"Ok, ok" I scratched my eyes and got up from the couch and over to the door, opening it. It was still raining, which sucks, and standing wet before me was Rukia, Uryu and Ichigo.

"H-Hey guys, umm, you all...came?" I questioned in confusion. Last time I checked I didn't invite a whole parade over. Rukia gave a light shrug.

"Well, there's nothing else to do since it's raining, and we all haven't hung out in a while, so why not?" and then she was bulldozing past me and inside my house. I looked up at the two boys standing in front of me.

And Ichigo wasn't looking back, if I didn't know better he looked as though he'd rather be somewhere else.

I didn't blame him.

"Hello Orihime, were you busy with something?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I felt a smile creep to my lips, I guess it was nice to have us all together again.

It felt normal.

I shook my head.

"No Uryu, it's ok, come in" he took a glance at Ichigo before he was sauntering past me and inside the house.

And then it was just us two, and the rain, and this silence that I hated.

"You can come in too Ichigo" I said quietly, and finally his eyes were meeting mines. He shook his head and began to back up partially.

"I was just dropping them off and uh, making sure you got home ok. I'm kind of busy right now" and he was turning away. With a sigh I was walking out onto the porch, shutting the door behind me.

"Will you be done soon? I mean, I want you to come hang with us" he slowly turned back around, his eyes just striking me.

God, I could feel my heart pounding in my ears.

"Maybe" he answered. Then we were just standing there, staring at eachother, nothing but the sound of the rain echoing around us. The atmosphere, it was so calm, serene, like nothing could interupt it.

Ichigo licked his lips and glanced away, breaking that attachment and I felt like I was weak or something.

"Well I guess I can stay, if ya want?" he questioned with a furrowed brow; I quickly nodded.

"Yes, yes, I want you to" a small grin pulled at the corner of his usually scowled lips. It felt nice to feel like this, like everything was ok.

"So, you going to make me stand out here all day or what?" he joked, and with a giggle I was turning back around heading to the door. I stopped and glacned back at him, revealing a smile.

"Thanks Ichigo" I whispered, he only replied with a playful roll of his eyes and we were heading inside.

Everything was...normal.

* * *

"It stopped raining and it's getting dark, guess we've been here for a long while huh?" Uryu stated as we were all gathering out on the porch. Rukia glanced at her phone.

"Yup, it's 9 o'clock. My bed time is coming so let's go!" she was then bouncing off the porch with a wave from over her shoulder.

"See you at school tomorrow Orihime, come on boys" I chuckled with a shake of my head.

"It was nice having you guys over" I said and Uryu nodded.

"Yea yea, oh and just call me when you need that sweater sewed ok?" I gave him a smile and watched as he was descending down the steps. Ichigo as well turned away, following behind.

"I take it you were lying about being busy, huh Ichigo?" I teased as his feet hit the still moist concrete. He smirked.

"I don't lie, I fib. See you later Orihime" he shot me a wink before they were all piling into the car, giving last waves and heading away down the street.

Today felt like any other day I spent with them, everything flowing as though nothing came in between. I turned to head back inside, and caught glimpse of _him _walking outside his house with a bag of garbage in hand. I guess he didn't notice me because he simply sauntered down the steps, over to his garbage bin and put the bag inside.

And then I began to question why I was even standing there watching him. I could have easily kept going in, but I stayed, waiting...for something. He wiped his hand off his sweat pants and began heading back for his house when was then turning, catching my stupid staring.

And my body still didn't move.

"Why are you just standing there?" and surprisingly, it didn't sound like he was getting smart. I shrugged, shaking my head.

"No reason" I answered. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and adverted directions, now heading towards my porch.

"Whatever. But um, I kind of wanted to talk to you" It kind of felt weird to hear him talk, civil. And I would never admit to him, but I liked it.

Wow.

He approached, walking up the steps nonchalantly, and standing erect before me. Those electric blue eyes still and gentle. And there was this tranquil and cool aura around us, I don't know if it was the actual weather or just this pulse boucing off one another.

Whatever it was, for some reason, I felt good. It almost mirrored the feeling I felt when Ichigo was here.

And simultaneously, it scared me.

"A-About what?" I stuttered as he took a step closer. This look of awkard and confusion on his face.

"Look, what happened over the weekend with us, I don't know what that was, it just kind of...came over me I guess" he said, and I could see he was struggling with his words. I shook my head and looked away, remebering just what happened and how I felt and still _feel._

"It doesn't matter Grimmjow, I don't care" and then his eyebrows were coming together quickly.

"No, that's the problem, you _do _care, which is why you've been trying to keep away from me" I shook my head, staring up at him incredulously.

"Grimmjow I really dont..." and swiftly before I could blink, his fingers were at my lips, soft and gentle as he stopped me. I stared at him, blank, as he closed the distance between us, his frame towering over me.

"I don't want you to keep lying either Orihime. I'm being serious right now, just tell me the truth" his voice was so smooth, it cut right through me like a knife. His hand was dropping from my face, and I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"What do you want me to say Grimmjow?" I mumbled, his eyes closed, and I could almost hear the internal conflict he was having. We were probably having the same one.

"God Orihime..." his eyes we re-opening, more intense than before "I-I don't know, I really don't. I never..." my eyebrows rose in confusion.

"You never what?" he slightly shook his head and then gave a deep chuckle, just as a roar of thunder sounded in the sky.

"I never met anyone like you before" It felt odd, being there with Grimmjow, and feeling the way I did. He glanced away for a moment, his gaze distant, as though he thinking intently.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me Orihime. And don't go thinking I'm going soft on you or anything because I'm not but..." and he was turning back, a genuine look decorating his face "I, kind of like, being around you, I guess" I could see he was trying to play that cool noncaring demeanor of his, but I saw right through it.

"That's...weird, I mean just weird coming from you" I stated and he quickly went defensive.

"And why the fuck is that?" he shot back, I gave a shrug and a slight giggle.

"Because, your just _you _Grimmjow" he swiftly placed his hands into his pockets, his trade mark smirk coloring his lips.

"I know what I want you to say now Orihime. I want you to say you feel the same way, you know you like being around me, admit it" he taunted me, and for some reason my face began to burn.

Jeez, was I blushing? How embarassing.

"I do hate you Grimmjow, that's the truth but..." I lightly sighed, staring up into his face placidly. While then, the soft sound of raining pounding into the earth began to dance around us.

"I guess I'm getting a...soft spot for you" I admitted lightly, and it felt foregin just leaving my lips. His hand idely rose to his head, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmm, I knew it all along" he teased and I simply rolled my eyes. We then looked away from one another, staring at the rain falling into the earth. I carefully clasped my hands together, nervously playing with my fingers.

I was, nervous?

A sudden epiphany came to my mind, and I didn't give my brain enough time to filter it before the words were spilling from my mouth.

"I know it's late but, do you want to, to come inside?" his blue eyes were landing upon me, and there was this, guilty pained look on his face.

And I knew it wasn't good.

"I can't. Neliel is at my house...right now" he said slowly as though he didn't want to speak the words. And that stupid feeling I felt when I saw them at the school came over me.

Jeez.

I swallowed the dry lump forming in my throat and nodded my head.

"Oh, oh ok. I understand, cool" I didn't know what to say, or even how to say it. Grimmjow cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah" it was silent, that uncomfortable silence. He looked to me and bit down on his lip.

"I have to go now" he muttered and began to back away. I nodded and glanced away from his gaze, unable to even look him in the face.

"See you, uh, later, or something" I felt like an idiot, or something along those lines. Grimmjow nodded his head, walking off the porch, the rain sinking into his hair and clothing.

"Later, Orihime" and then he was walking away, through the percipitation and bounding onto his porch.

Back into his home.

Back to his girlfriend.

Leaving me standing on my porch, watching him disappear, keeping him still embedded into my mind.

With these new...feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

"Later, Orihime" and then he was walking away, through the rain and bounding onto his porch.

Back into his home.

Back to his girlfriend.

Leaving me standing on my porch, watching him disappear away, keeping him still embedded into my mind.

With these new...feelings.

* * *

I wanted to be alone, just for a moment. And the best time seemed to just skip lunch, and go to the quietest section of school.

The library.

"Hello Inoue, I haven't seen you all year, how are you?" The librarian, Ms. Ise, or more commonly, Ms. Nanao, spoke from behind the counter as she checked in some books.

It actually felt nice to see her, the library was the perfect place to just find a sane mindset.

"I'm...ok. And how are you?" I took a seat at a table, the atmosphere so silent and calm.

"Well, life could be better" and with that, she was shooting me a smile and heading away to her office. Such a short, sweet and very true answer. I unzipped my back pack, pulling out a magazine, opening it and getting comfortable.

I was beginning to feel, a little odd with how everything was turning out suddenly. Emotions that maybe were dormant for someone now were suddenly surfacing. And feelings that shouldn't exist, were definietly existing. The thing is, I can't really explain why this is happening. And honestly, I don't think I'm fully processing it either.

Suddenly, I was lost in thought, but that didn't put a delay from my heart thumping as soon as the library door opening and reavling, her.

Neliel.

It seemed a bit incompetent to feel this way just at the sight of her, but then again in my mind I was making up my own reasons to feel a slight ill will towards her.

Yes, Grimmjow was growing on me in some crazy way, but he was hers. It couldn't get any more simpler or broken down any lesser.

And then, she was looking in my direction, this odd smile pulling at her lips.

I felt uneasy, was she plotting murder? I couldn't be sure. She lithely approached, her long green hair and big hazel eyes planted on me.

"Hello, um, do you mind if I sit here?"

Yes. But of course, I chose the appropriate answer.

"No" and then she was taking a seat, as though it had her name written all over it. Once again her eyes landed into mines, large and intense, but I didn't look away. In a sort of admiring way, she was quite intriguing, exotic. I could see just what exactly Grimmjow saw in her.

"You're Orihime Inoue, huh?" she questioned softly, obeying the rules of the library. I cleared my throat, uneasiness sweeping over me in unstoppabe tons now.

"Yes, why?" I didn't mean to throw a question back at her, but it slipped from my lips before my brain caught up. She simply giggled with a shake of her head and shrug of her shoulders.

"No reason, well, actually...you were that girl from the hallway with Grimmjow. My boyfriend" for some reason, I couldn't help but feel she was marking her territory with her last statement. My eyes narrowed trying to challenge her due to the abrupt comment, but, I probably just came off looking like I was constipated or something.

"Yes, I'm in hallways with lots of people all the time, what's the big deal?" these slick remarks were just leaving my mouth uncensored, was I coming on too hard? Seriously, it made no sense why I was feeling so defensive.

She leaned back in her seat, her posture suggesting she was getting comfortable yet I felt so tense.

"And you're his neighbor as well?" she ignored my question to ask her own. How did she know, did he tell her, did she see us talking the other day, or was she some secret spy who stalked his every motion?

Such irrational thoughts, it's probably not a big thing.

"I am, is there some place you're getting at, Neliel?" her name sort of slurred off my tongue. Her eyes were then scanning over me, taking in every detail. Just what was she thinking? Right now would be the perfect time to read minds.

"Hm, well, you seem like a nice girl..." she said, re-meeting my awaiting stare "But, I was talking to a friend of mines, Gin, you may know him?" her voice was mocking and I felt my heart thump harder in my chest. I suddenly felt this rage build in my stomach and I sat foward in my seat, elbows rested on the table.

"I met him once, so what?" she was then leaning foward as well, our faces nearly inches apart. If looks could kill, I'm certain we'd both be dead.

"Well he tells me you seem to know Grimmjow more than I expected, way more" she seethed through clenched teeth. My mouth opened, the most slickest of comments just lingering on my tongue, but I was interupted.

"Is everything ok girls?" Ms. Nanao was reappearing from behind the counter, her eyebrows furrowed together in worry. We both turned and simultaneously returned to our previous positions back on our seats.

"Y-Yes, everything's ok" I mumbled yet I could hear this sourness on my voice. She gave a slight nod, glanced between the two of us slowly before turning away. I could feel her eyes boreing into the side of my face, and I faced her, catching a hard glare.

"Listen, we don't have to make this an issue..." she began, retuning to her normal voice, I shook my head.

"There was never one to begin with. You think I want Grimmjow?" she scoffed.

"You're weren't going to have him..." and then she was standing to her feet, pushing the chair in as she did so. I stared up at her, in shock. I mean, who did she think she was?

"So, the little 'relationship' you had going on before, is done now. I'll see you around, Orihime" her eyes were gentle yet this devious smirk lurked on her lips. Before I had a chance to retaliate, she was sauntering away, exiting the library.

I sat there, staring into oblivion. If it wasn't for her and Grimmjow's little escapde a while back ago, none of this craziness would be happening. But now that it was, I couldn't just allow her to speak to me any kind of way. I _didn't_ want her boyfriend.

And well, if I did...I could easily take him from her.

* * *

"So why weren't you in lunch? Start to feel sick or something?" Ichigo questioned as we sat in the stairwell of school. Last period was taking place right now, and yet he we were sitting here like we had no place to be.

But I liked it, sometimes skipping class is a healthy thing to do.

"I went to the library, just to see Ms. Nanao and all. It was...interesting" my mind kept replaying the encounter with Neliel, it made me upset just thinking about it.

"Hm, really?" his voice was low, his eyes hard. Jeez, he probably saw right through me. I glanced away with this bashful smile.

"Yes really" I answered simply. He smirked and looked away as well.

"Alright" and then it was quiet. The stairwell echoing even the slightest of movements floors below. Then abruptly he was turning to me, his chocolate eyes downcasted.

"Think I should get to class before it's too late, don't want to get my ass kicked" he stood to his feet, throwing his back pack over his shoulder. Why did it seem like he was such in a rush?

"You can't just skip class part way then go back, why don't you just stay?" I felt like my voice was desperate. Ichigo brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, staring down at me with his eyes..those dark eyes..swimming with something I never saw before.

It was dark, intense, and desireable.

"I just got to go Inoue" I wanted to reach out and pull him back down to my side. Yet, I simply sat there, dumbfounded.

"Um...ok" I mumbled. He slowly started down the steps, I watching his every move. He landed onto the turning pass and right when I thought he was going to disappear from sight, he turned back around.

"We should do something...later. Damn it, I sound like I'm asking you on a date or something but, I'm not, just seeing if you're busy tonight or..." his rambling was kind of cute, a smile forming on my mouth as he struggled.

But, I don't know why he was.

"I'm not, busy or anything. Well, I might have homework and go to the store or something but, it's not big stuff. We can do something" I answered and he gave a grateful smile.

"Ok, so...I can pick you up?" I nodded, feeling like I had no control of the muscles in my face. Ichigo returned the nod, and If I'm not mistaking there was a faint blush on his cheeks. However, he was turning and leaving my sight before I had a chance to really evaluate.

It felt, odd, suddenly feeling excited just at the thought of hanging out with him. Then again, everything lately has been...off.

* * *

It seemed like deciding on our destination was the most hardest part of spending time with Ichigo. I was undoubtly indesicive and after countless thoughts, debates and confuion, we finally ended up on a simple place.

The movies.

"I hate to ask but...what movie are we going to go see?" Ichigo questioned, hands in his pockets. I face planted my face with my palm.

Maybe the movies wasn't such a great place.

After a few people before us ordered their tickets, we approached the booth, my mind once again in a frenzy.

"Can I help you?" the old woman behind the glass questioned. I glanced at Ichigo with worry.

"Should I chose?" I questioned, and he didn't seem the slightest impateint.

"Whatever" he was nonchalant. I turned and looked to the listings, so many choices, so many time slots. I didn't want to pick a movie he'd end up hating and the whole night would be ruined, then again I didn't want to waste money on a crappy movie either.

"Uh um, well..." I was lost in thought, my brain going over and over the choices when then...

"Could you hurry the hell up, other people are waiting" Oh God no, I know that voice. It rang through my ears like a broken record as I turned around, a smirk and blue eyes hitting me like an electric current. And then, my eyes were shifting and catching a harder, more deadly gaze.

She again, Neliel.

Just Great, what are the odds?

"Don't rush her bastard, who the hell are you talking too?" Ichigo suddenly exploded, pulling me from my trance. Grimmjow immediatly glared in his direction, a smug look on his face.

"Relax orangey, I was fuckin' with her" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, he looked angry, beyond angry. This wasn't going to end merrily.

"Go fuck around somewhere else" he seethed through a tight jaw. I don't when it happened, but they were inching towards each other, their stances hard and battle like.

No, not here, please no, not here.

Quickly I was stepping between them, my hands on Ichigo's chest, stopping them.

"It's ok Ichigo, don't worry about him" but as the words left my mouth, I didn't like the taste it left on my tongue. Ichigo's expression calmed, backing away and giving me an assuring smile.

"Um, I don't want to interupt, but if your buying a ticket, do it now. You're holding up the line" the old woman was impatient. Ichigo simply pulled away from me, heading to the counter and effortlessly picking a movie. I stood there, staring at the couple before me. Neliel carrying this annoying mocking smile, gripping into Grimmjow's arm protectively. Grimmjow staring at me, this...this...look on his face that I'm certain only I could see.

I can't really say I knew what it was, or how it made me feel. But I wanted to get out of there quickly as possible...fast.

* * *

"I'm sorry for earlier tonight Ichigo, none of that shouldof happened" If I was counting correctly, this had to be the 80th time I've apologized to Ichigo. I felt obligated to. He simply sighed, this tired look on his face.

"Forget it about it alright? The movie was nice and we had fun, right?" he quickly changed the mood. I nodded in agreement, it was a good night, better than good. However, somewhere in the back of my mind, that look on Grimmjow's face lurked there all evening.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he nodded as I opened up the car door and got out, slamming it shut behind me.

"Later" I waved slightly, Ichigo gave a one sided grin and pulled off from the curb. The night making him disppear before my sight.

Oh man, what a day. But, it wasn't over yet.

I turned, heading onto my walk way when a faint flicker of light caught my eye. Staring harder through the darkness, Grimmjow's figure became more apparent, a cigarette lingering between his lips. I stood there, continuing to watch him as his hand rose, and with a motion of his fingers, he called me over.

I silently cursed myself but that didn't stop me from heading over to his home. I had to go see him, I needed some type of explaination for what happened today. I stepped onto his porch steps to also see he was in nothing but sweat pants. My eyes betrayed me and scanned his body slowly before reaching his face, just as a puff of smoke left his mouth.

Gross.

"Have a fun little day huh?" he teased, flicking his ashes. Last thing I needed was to be mocked.

"What was with your stunt today?" I questioned. He stared at me, silent. Blue bangs falling into his eyes. I wanted to feel strong under his gaze, but sudden weakness was over taking.

Gosh...what was with this?

He then took one last inhale of the stick before flicking it off his porch and arising from his seat.

"Stunt? I don't really recall any stunt on my account, but that little punk of yours sure did" he retorted, staring down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You just had to open that mouth of yours, there was no reason for it" suddenly his eyebrows were coming together hard, a stern look in his eyes.

"There was a reason for it Orihime..you were _with _him"I stared at him, silence swirling around us. Finally, I shook my head.

"So, what, you just have a bad thing going on for Ichigo...why?" he shook his head and turned his back to me, heading for the front door.

"No, not a problem with him in general. Just when he's with you" and I swear, I could hear jealousy on his voice. Suddenly, I felt this rush come over me, and once again my mouth was blurting off things it shouldn't have.

"W-Well...maybe I don't like seeing you with her" and he glanced over his shoulder, those pericing blue eyes seeing straight into me. Oh gosh, I can't take that back now, it's out there in the open.

He simply let his trademark smirk decorate his lips with a nudge of his head.

"Come on, I want you to come inside" he stated before reaching out for the door knob and opening the door, revealing a playing TV and dim lights. My heart thumped loud in my ears.

"Why?" my voice was hardly audible. Grimmjow left his position in front of the door and approached, wrapping his fingers around my chin and pulling my face up towards his. I gasped at the sudden contact.

"Because I said so, now come inside" his tone deep and husky as he spoke. Then, he was dropping his hand away from me and fully entering his home. I stood there, like I always do, contemplating.

But not for long, because I followed behind him, feeling as though there was some part of me I was betraying and another part I was pleasing.

I shut the door behind me, standing in his living room which was vaguely familiar to my senses.

"Thristy or anything?" I heard his shout come from the kitchen and faint fumbling around. I shifted on my heels, glancing around the room.

"Um, sure" and my staring came to a stop as my eyes landed upon a partially opened door. A room that was closed the last time I was in here.

Hmm.

More interested than I should have been, I slowly made my way over, narrowing my eyes to look more inside. There was a canvas, a paint canvas, with a poster resting on it's ledge. I stepped closer, curious and carefully, my hands resting on the knob as I took a longer and more detailed look.

On the ground rested old newpapers, covered in various colors. Old and new buckets of paint cans layed out randomly on the floor. Paint brushes, used and unused, posters fresh and others decorated in shapes, portriats, and other masterpieces.

It was...it was...

"What are you doing?" I was quickly pulled from my thoughts, gasping as I turned around meeting a suspicious glare.

"I...I...I'm sorry. But..." I glanced, looking back into the room, then back to him "You paint, Grimmjow?" but before the words could fully float from my mouth, he was grabbing my forearm, shutting the door with his other hand and pressing me back into the door.

"You're really fucking nosey, you know that?" he seethed angrily. I shook my head quickly with an apologetic face.

"I am sorry yes, but, why are you so angry? You shouldn't be Grimmjow, I think it's amazing you have such a talent" I praised him, excitment on my voice. And I was excited. Grimmjow...a painter? It seemed unreal, but I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

Where did his inspiration come from? And what exactly did he paint?

"Really huh?..." he leaned into me, tilting his head slightly, our noses grazing and lips mere inches apart. I felt weak all over again.

"And would you like to see some of my paitings, Orihime?" as he spoke, his lips feathered mines gently. I closed my eyes momentarily, reopening them to land into a sea of blue.

"Yeah" Grimmjow then gave a wild grin before pulling him me from the the door and swiftly opening it behind me. I turned around, facing the inside once again.

Somehow, I found myself more than anxious to take a dive into Grimmjow's world...

* * *

_Oh god, why does my body feel all weak...and...and, what is this hard stuff on me?_

I was waking up, sun shining like a laser straight through the window and landing upon me. And as I looked around, I wasn't in my home, or comfortable in my bed.

But in Grimmjow's...art room?

My hand rose to scratch my eyes but, there was all this red, yellow, green and blue stuff all over me...wait...

"Oh my gosh!" There was paint, tons of it...everywhere. Decorating my whole body, the floor, my hair.

It was a mess.

Quickly I was standing and as I did so it hit me like rapid fire, it's only Wednesday!

"Grimm..." I began to shout and turning around in panic, but he was standing right in the doorway, as well drenched head to toe with paint.

We stood there, staring at each other in silence, until he started laughing and pointing. It seemed like the appropraite moment to feel uncomfortable, but I didn't. Instead I simply joined in, my eyes scanning how ridiculous he looked. And how idiotic I probably looked as well.

It was kind of...nice, just laughing like that. And he wasn't doing his usual mocking, maniac chuckle, it was hearty...real.

Suddenly, it came to a descending stop, and reality came rushing back.

"We're um, not at school right now" I said, stating the obvious. He nodded with a clear of his throat.

"Yeah, we must have feel asleep, after our little...you know" I glanced down at my multi-colored body. I began to think back to hours ago, and a small smile crept to my lips as I remebered just what had happened...


	13. Chapter 13

"We're um, not a school right now" I said stating the obvious. He nodded with a clear of his throat.

"Yeah, we must have fell asleep, after our little...you know" I glanced down at my multi-colored body. I began to think back to hours ago, and a small smile crept to my lips as I remebered just what had happened...

* * *

_We entered the room, my eyes gazing around in this admiring fascination. I almost started doubting Grimmjow actually possessed something so amazing like painting._

_I mean, it just wasn't...him?_

_The door was shutting behind me lightly and I turned to face him, and he looked so bashful and uncertain._

_"What's wrong?" I questioned, I didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to show me something so personal._

_Yet, inside me, I was just hoping he'd give me a chance._

_He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck._

_"It's well...damn it, I just don't bring everyone in here. Hell, no one, not even my girlfriend" my eyes widened for a moment. What was I suppose to do? Beg him to not show me? Then again, I felt this sense of, joy, knowing Grimmjow was sharing something so private with me, and only me. I glanced at the ground suddenly feeling uncomfortable._

_"Well then, what are we doing in here?" I questioned in confusion. He was then stepping to me, equally matching my confounded expression._

_"I told you before, I never met anyone like you, and so with that...I'm letting you see. Maybe you should consider yourself lucky or something special I don't know" he was then placing his hands into his pockets and looking off into another direction with this, nonchalant, attitude. _

_But I smiled, because even though he'd tried to act like he didn't care; he did. Also, the words 'special' and 'lucky' coming out of his mouth and to my ears was kind of blissful._

_I simply walked over to the poster that stood perched on the paint stool, observing. There were only a few colors splattered across, yet they flowed so smooth and fluid contrasted against one another. Slowly, I ran my fingers across the dried texture, trying to somehow 'feel' just what passion was placed into it._

_"When did you, discover, you liked painting?" I asked, turning around to face him. His demeanor was so relaxed, and calm. _

_"I hate getting real into it. Maybe I was 7 or 8, art class was the only time I actually did anything" he stated, his eyes meeting mines. _

_"Hm" I mumbled lowly and his eyebrows came together firm._

_" 'Hm', what does that even mean?" I stiffled a laugh at his sudden irrational attitude._

_"I don't know, just like 'hm' you know 'hm'" I tried emphasizing but by the still bewildred look on his face, I certainly wasn't getting across. Grimmjow then abruptly turned around and leaned down to a paint can rested nearby, lifting up the lid._

_"You know what I think of your little 'hm'" he mumbled. I suddenly felt confused at his actions._

_"Um, what?" and then, like a trained assassin or something of that caliber, Grimmjow was turning around, our bodies centimeters apart as his finger slid across my face._

_A wicked grin on his lips._

_"I think it's bullshit" his low voice simmered with a chuckle. My eyes flew to his hand, crimson red decorated his fingers. Slowly I rose my hand to my own cheek, contacting with liquid thickness and pulling my hand away._

_It as well colored red. I gasped. _

_"Grimmjow!" my voice was shouting, and everything from there on all blends together in one colorful rainbow themed blur._

_Different shades were being flung from my hands to him, or his to mine. Here and there, we both tripped over our own footing or sliding from the splatters of paint on the newspapers. Insane shouts echoing -along with profanities from him- mixed with screams._

_It almost seemed like one those scences you only see in movies, the ones were you shout at the screen 'Nothing like that ever happens!'._

_But it was, it was happening between Grimmjow and I, we were simply...having fun._

_Though, in the midst of all the chaotic playfullness, it suddenly turned serious when I found myself laying on the ground, laughing hysterically. Grimmjow kneeled down to me, and I noticed his actions were nearing closer to my proximity._

_I stopped laughing._

_His hands landed on either side of my head, his body now ontop of mines and I felt like the room was beginning to spin. Or maybe it's only me quivering underneath him. All the colors that were decorating his face and hair should have been a distraction from his eyes, but they weren't. His teal lobes are still so electrifying as they bore into me._

_"Is orangey your boyfriend?" his voice was gruff and raw. Like he's been trying to speak those words appropriately, but instead just gave up and let them flow. I felt trapped under him and so vulnerable._

_"His names Ichigo" he rolled his eyes, biting down on his lip._

_"I don't give a damn, answer the question" he seemd impatient, like I had to answer right now. And I didn't like this sudden pressure._

_"W-Why?" I stammered. He stared down at me, silent for a minute. Slowly his expression began to loosen, calmness setting in._

_"Are you fucking him or not?" his voice was hardly above a whisper, and it sounded so, weak._

_Weak? _

_I bit my lip, never once noticing it was trembling. I wanted to look away from him, I wanted to not feel like he had this hold on me, but I couldn't. I simply stared at him and I felt warm spontaneously._

_"No, I'm not Grimmjow...why?" I replied calmly. He simply rose his hand to my face, his thumb caressing under my eye gently._

_"Just curious" _

_I didn't keep questioning, and I didn't push it any further. We left the conversation at that. Grimmjow was then mounting off me and laying beside me. I don't know how long we layed there, but it had to be long enough. I knew in the back of my brain I needed to get up, get home and jump into the shower, but that thought was then overtaken by drowsiness._

* * *

"You're right, we overslept" Over slept seemed like an understatement as I glanced on the clock of my phone.

11:00AM

Grimmjow then gave a slight shrug.

"Well then, we don't got to wait around and just waste the day. Go home, get in the shower, and then come back over" he stated bluntly before turning around and exiting the room. With careful yet quick steps, I followed behind him, closing his art room shut behind me.

"For what reason? You have something planned?" he faced me once again, a slight roll to his eyes.

"Does it look like I have something planned? We'll just hang out and go somewhere" 'Hang', he used the word so lightly, like it was an everyday occurence between us.

"Well...ok. I guess" cautiously I headed over to the front door and opening it. As I began to step outside, he began to shout.

"Don't try and skip out on me either Orihime" his voice was teasing with a smirk. It's not like I'd get away with ditching him, he'd probably hunt me down anyway.

But the thought of that wasn't so disheartning in this odd sense.

I could only shoot him a smile, and head across his lawn over to my place. All the while being a 'Walking Masterpiece'.

* * *

"Rukia called at least 6 times, I think she thinks I'm dead" I said in shock at the check of my phone. Grimmjow stared down at me with a cocked brow.

"6 times? She in love with you or something?" he joked. I simply placed my phone back into my pocket with a shake of my head.

"No, she's just a very concerned best friend" Here we were, the two of us in newly fresh attire, walking around town at a time when we should be in school. A part of me was panicking we'd get caught by someone and they's notify the school. Yet, another part of me felt more than happy to be here.

"Very concerned best friend huh? How many people get one of those?" his sarcasm left his mouth in a slight hint it was more directed to himself than I. I begn to think of his friends from the party.

Particuliary, Gin.

Just what did he say to Neliel? Should I bring it up to Grimmjow or would that start another unessessary drama?

Maybe, I should just leave it alone...for now.

"Guess I'm lucky" I whispered, glancing at the ground. We walked a little distance before Grimmjow abruptly stopped.

"Ice cream, how about that?" he quickly faced me, this unexpected excitment on his face. I laughed with a nod of my head.

"Sure" and together we headed over to this ice crean shop named 'Cravings', and there was a place to eat inside. So, we ordered our ice cream, double chocolate for me and strawberry for him, and we took a seat.

Just the two of us.

And all these thoughts crashed my mind. I mean, it honestly felt like a setting fit for lovers, a girlfriend and boyfriend, and that's not what we were.

Well, maybe I'm just being paranoid, once again.

The ice cream tasted amazing, really, and it was so nice out. But it was quiet between us, like there were words meant to be said.

Grimmjow was then looking up, his spoon hanging right out the corner of his mouth.

"Tell me, what's up with you?" my eyebrows rose in confusion, swallowing the cold lump in my throat.

"What do you mean?" he pulled the spoon out and slowly licked his lips. My eyes following the fluid motion.

Gosh.

"You know, what do you want to be when you grow up?" and his voice actually suggested he was genuily interested. I glanced down at the cup in my hand filled with melting ice cream, then back to his face.

"I'm not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure?" his blue eyes pierced me. I shrugged slightly, feeling like this spotlight was now directed on me.

Maybe this is how he felt last night.

"I-I don't know, I'm not sure yet. Well, I am certain I want to do something that helps other people" Grimmjow rose one lone brow, a spoonful refilling his mouth.

"And why's that?" I sighed, our gaze locked.

"Because sometimes I regret that I couldn't help my brother" and as it floated out from my lips, I knew my voice sounded unbelievably vulnerable.

And this rush of...sorrow, took over me.

Grimmjow simply stared at me, never blinking. It was like we were having this staring contest. It as though he was feeling just what I was.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" he seemed hesitant to speak, choosing the right words to say. This was Grimmjow, actually hesistant? It was shocking to expierence this side of him. But even though I like it, I'm still weary.

"Maybe another time" I mumbled. Then it was quiet again, us both just enjoying our ice cream. He glanced up at me, an impatient look embedded to him.

"How about we go walk or something" he suggested. Seemed like a good idea. So we both stood, he tossing his half full ice cream cup into the trash. I stared at the cup in my hand, watching the chocoloate melted pool and decided to toss it as well.

We walked, his hands in his pockets, I fiddling with my fingers infront of me. In this blind second, I felt his warm hand ontop of mines. Carefully, he entagled my fingers from one another and took my hand.

Holding it...in his. And I could almost feel the oxygen deprive itself from the atomosphere. Refelxively I pulled away, my feet stopping as I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" I gasped. He stared down at me, this bemused look on his countenance.

"I can't hold your hand?" he asked like it was simple question.

It certaintly wasn't.

"Ofcourse not Grimmjow!" he swiftly placed his hands back into his pocket, that devious smirk making it's way to his lips.

"And why's that, you said orangey wasn't your man?" I felt my heart thump. What did he mean why? It was like, common physics, or something.

"He's not, but have you forgot about your girlfriend! I knew you were low Grimmjow but not that low" and this unexpected burn of anger came over me. Quickly I was turning away, my steps hastened.

I couldn't decide if I was angry that he was potentially betraying Neliel, even though I don't particuarlly like her, or the fact his hand actually felt good locked with mines.

His footing was faintly loud behind me as he tried to keep up.

"Come on Orihime, I was holding your hand, goddamn the world isn't going to fucking end!" his voice boomed. Impulsively I stopped and turned right back around, he coming to a stop as well.

My blood, it was hot, nearly boiling.

"But why were you, it makes no sense!" my voice was higher than I intended it to be. His teal eyes were sharp on me, this vein just bulging in his neck.

"Fucking hell, are you really going to make me say it Orihime?" he blared, his loud shouting hiding just how he was feeling.

Maybe that's why I was yelling too.

"Say what!" I growled back. He rose his hand to the back of his neck, knotting his fingers in those blue strands.

"I'm not in love with her" he sounded so...so...

Hurt.

For the first time today, our eyes looked away in a heat to hide what the other was feeling. I never felt this type of, tension, before. I scratched my head, raking my fingers through my hair.

In a fast and gentle motion then, I felt his hand upon my chin, my eyes instantly catching his.

"This, dosen't seem like the right time right now. If we...both feel the same way, you'll know what I mean. So just, think about it, because I know I have too" and then his hand was dropping and he was turning away.

I felt like that's all that ever happens...running away. And as I stood there on that sidewalk, sticky residue from the ice cream on my fingers, this crazy revelation flashed through me.

I liked Grimmjow. If today wasn't a huge red blinking sign then I had to be stupid because it seems like...he feels the same way.

Next questions were: What am I suppose to do? Also, was this a good or bad thing?

* * *

"Prom, prom, prom! We have to go Orihime!" Rukia was nearly bouncing off the walls as she read the flyer infront of her which read the theme of this years prom.

Midnight Masquerade.

I glanced up from the homework on my bed and over to her at my desk.

"Why? I feel like it's more for the seniors then juniors" she snickered and placed the flyer down and picking up her algebra book.

"It's called the junior and senior prom Orihime duh! We should go and it would be super fun!" I jolted down some words, now feeling absolutely interupted.

"I don't know, I kind of don't want to" and it was the truth. It's the end of April and Prom is the first week of June. I feel as though Prom takes more than a few weeks to plan. Besides, I honestly just don't want to go.

"Ugh, I'll make you change your mind, just wait and see" she said with that manipulative yet evil tone. I could only laugh as we resumed working. Lately, I feel alot of stress to get my GPA up for the end of my junior year, thinking of colleges to visit this summer and also...

Guys.

I hated to admit that was a problem for me, but it is. It's been three weeks...three...since that last time I was with Grimmjow.

I felt like I was waiting, maybe for that 'time' he spoke about. To be honest, it felt pretty, bad, not being able to speak to him. I see him come and go, and I see him walk past me in the halls, and I want him to speak and I want too myself...

But it never comes.

I _feel _his eyes on me from across the room and I want to look but It'll be like I was giving in or something if I did so.

Does it even make sense?

Suddenly Rukia was closing her book shut and hopping from the chair.

"I can't believe I forgot! Nemu is having a little party later and I told her I would come" I sat up and placed my pencil down, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Nemu? That girl from the one school in Seireitei?" Rukia nodded while gathering her things back into her backpack.

"Yup, you can come too, it'll be cool" well, it is Friday and here I am doing homework. Maybe a little party wouldn't be so bad, and I could just let my mind wander from other issues.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

"When people say party, why does it end up being some crazy madhouse?" It was immediate deja vu' as we came up to her home. Just like Ulquiorra's party, a jungle outside and I bet one inside too.

However this time, I wouldn't be getting drunk.

Rukia giggled as we made our way past the people and inside the house. Smoke was thick and lazy, music blasting and bodies all bumping into one another.

If my memory is correct, Nemu hardly seems like the type of girl to throw parties such as this. Rukia then turned around, grabbing my hand, and leading us through everyone, until we made it to the stairs.

It was clear.

"Where are we going?" I questioned in confusion, feeling as though I was out of place. Rukia smiled at me as we made our way up.

"She texted saying to come up to her room" I simply nodded and followed behind. We then reached this door and Rukia knocked, seconds later the green eyed beauty appeared.

"Rukia, and Orihime!" she leaned into us for a hug. Usually, she wasn't so cheerful. To be honest, she was acutally pretty stoic, but I guess everyone has their good days.

"Hey, what are you doing up here everyone's down stairs" Rukia asked, Nemu gave a slight grin.

"I was actually waiting for Ikkaku, He went to get more beer or something, but I won't be surprised if he gets into a fight before him and Yumichika get back" Oh yes, her crazy 'I love fighting' boyfriend. But who was I to judge anyones relationship? As we stood there in conversation, I felt the need to use the bathroom.

"Hey, where's your restroom?"

"Down the hall to the left" she pointed, I nodded with a smile and headed away swiftly. To no surprise, the bathroom was occupied. Someone throwing up probably.

**Knock Knock**

"Excuse me! Are you almost done?" I didn't want to rush them or anything. But it didn't seem so, because the door flung open abruptly.

And my heart dropped.

Really? Wow.

Standing there, this half grin on his face and his hair falling right into his water colored eyes, was Grimmjow.

* * *

_I'm glad you guys review my story, thank you!_

_I wasn't too sure the paint scene would flow well if I wrote it in every little detail since this is first person, so I didn't. Hope I did ok on it though, tell me ya think!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm having like major problems posting this chapter! Idk what's going on but uh, hope it works this time!_

_Don't own Bleach/Characters._

* * *

"Yo" he said casually, not the slightest clue of shock on his face.

Was I really the only one here, suprised?

"Hey" I muttered in reponse, and as I stood there before him, I felt like I how did the first time we met.

When he stood in my doorway, accusing me of being a peeping tom. I was so nervous, beyond nervous, sweat just beading off me.

Yeah, that's how I feel, and there was only one explaination why.

Immense teal eyes survey my body, as though he was taking in my features for the first time as well.

I don't know, but it only increased the heat rushing over me.

"What have you been up to?" I ask;he slightly walked out of the bathroom and closer towards me. I marveled up at him, at Grimmjow...

This...this guy who more than a month ago I couldn't stand, and now...

Now, it's all so different.

It happened so suddenly, and I feel out of control.

"A lot of...things, and uh, you?" He gave a meager shrug to his shoulder and a moist lick of his lips.

"Same"

Then we stared at eachother. This kind of stare Adam and Eve probobably shared when they first gaped upon one another in the Garden Of Eden.

It's pretty hard to explain, I mean it felt like I was meant to be there, in that moment...with him.

Jeez, it even sounds stupid when I say it.

But the way it felt...wasn't.

It wasn't a love type of feeling, definitly not. Just a...a, _right _type of feel.

I just can't help but wonder if he felt that as well.

Grimmjow released a shallow sigh and glanced away with a smirk.

"So, you gonna just stand there knowing ya gotta' piss?" his voice was teasing and it brought me out of my wrapped up thoughts. I rolled my eyes and began to rush past him, but his hand was then wrapping around my wrist gently, stopping me.

"I want you to meet me outside ok?" my eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I don't think I can, I'm here with Rukia" he snickered and released his grasp.

"She'll live...I want to see you outside" his voice was stern and before I had a chance to even retaliate, he was strolling away.

Maybe Rukia won't even go looking for me, it'll only be a minute. So, I do what I have to do, and dodge out of the hallway hoping not to see nor Rukia or Nemu and downstairs into the party.

It was a hassle scurrying past all the people and cacophony of noises but I made it out front to the cooled night air.

There was a quite a few people loitering around, but none of them were Grimmjow.

"Oh goodness" Impatiently I glanced around, he wouldn't tell me to meet him outside just to leave, he wasn't that much of an idiot. Cautiously I walked away from the front rounding to the back of the building, the booming music and shouts from inside muffled and faint.

And to surprisngly, there was Grimmjow, leaning lithe against the house...all alone, smoking a cigarette.

I approached and he slightly turned, removing the stick from between his lips, stubbing it out on the wall and flicking it with ease from his fingers.

"Thought you weren't gonna' come" he stated in disbelief that I indeed was here. I stood before him, the sounds of chirping crickets and roaring of distant cars surronding us.

"So, what do you want?" I question, meeting his fierce indigo gaze. Carefully he pushed off the surface of the wall, his frame towering me.

"I broke up with Neliel"

The statement, it was so blunt.

So abrupt.

It almost sounded vulgar.

"W-Why would you do that Grimmjow?" I was in awe, in total confusion. He combed rough fingers through his hair, a grim look on his face.

"I told you why already" Oh yeah the 'not in love with her part', but I was still taken-aback.

"So then why are you telling me?" and even _I _knew it sounded foolish. He stared blankly at me, a reluctance around him.

"Orihime..." my name sounded so light and soft escaping from him. And even though it was genlte, it was also so loud and screaming things of hidden feeling just dying to be released.

I wanted to speak about how Neliel confronted me and although she was mildly evil...she does care about Grimmjow. I couldn't just walk around knowing I may be the reason they were no longer together.

I couldn't.

But then again here he was, standing there staring at me with this gleam in his eye. And for some reason I start thinking about Ichigo and it makes no sense.

Nothing does.

It's just all happening too fast.

And before I know it, I begin to feel like there is this magnetic force between Grimmjow and I, this undeniable attraction that's pulling relentlessly.

My mind goes blank, and I let it take over. I reach on my toes, close my eyes, and kiss him.

Kiss him.

Soothing, innocent, tender and yet so electrifying.

Only a mere second.

As my heels touch upon the ground once again and my eyes open to catch his bewildered stare...

I panic.

"G-Grimmjow, I'm so sorry, I don't know what just came over me and I invaded your personal space and..." I really don't know what just happened, but I felt like I had to do it or something.

"God I'm so embarrassed and an idiot..." my ramblings of shame came to an abrupt stop when suddenly his large hand was wrapping around my forearm; swiftly pushing me against the hardned exterior of the wall.

"Ow, what are you..." I was silenced once again, but this time, by his mouth pressing savagely against mines. I don't push away, I don't feel resistant, I only feel like I'm beginning to melt or sink.

So I immerse into the moment, and I feel so inexpirenced and unfamiliar with what to do. Then again, it's seems so natural.

And I can't believe it.

His hand rises to my hair, grasping roughly, his tongue lingering cautisouly at my lips and I hesitate. Only for a moment. But then I invite him in, his hot muscle feeling so forgein and yet I embrace him thrillingly.

His body presses harder into me, and his lips move so gracefully upon mines. His scent, his taste, everything about him is just flowing with powerful force. He smells like pure masculinity with a hint of something innocent like fresh sprouted flowers. And he tastes like an underling hint of cigarette overpowered by an enticing savor of saccharine.

Gosh, it sounds so corny I can point it out so well, but it's undeniable.

Time escapes me, and only thing I can recollect is the tranquilizing stroke of his lips and these light growling noises he's making. I didn't want this to stop, I didn't want him to break from me, but he pulses a gentle nibble on my bottom lip followed by a wet caress of his tongue before pulling away.

And vunerability just overcomes me.

My fingers grasped the front of his shirt as my eyes fluttered open, landing to find hazed teal ones.

It was over. My first kiss.

Slowly we depart, my fingers falling from his clothing, his hand releasing from my hair before he backed away partially.

And I still can't believe it.

Lazily he runs his tongue along his lips, a smirk tugging.

"I just...kissed you. And it was my first" I admitted bashfully in a low mumble. Grimmjow's gaze became dark.

"You have nice lips" excitment rushed through me and I could feel a heated blush upon my cheeks.

It happened, there was no taking it back. One of my first now belonged to him and I feel like my head is spinning wildly.

I glanced down at the earth underneath my feet, swirling my shoes in the dirt.

"All I want is...to hear it from your mouth Grimmjow" I whisper before re-meeting his stare. A lone eyebrow raised on his forehead.

"Hear what?" he questioned as though he was in total confusion. I wanted to hear what we've both been putting off for such a long time due to our own stupid pride or whatever it was.

"The reason we're both standing here right now" and I could feel the after tingle of his kiss on my lips.

Slowly he was stepping foward once again, resting one hand upon the wall beside my head, the other grasping my chin and his eyes daring to pierce my own.

I could see it, in his countenance and in the reflection of my own face deep within his irises that...

We were ready; to admit.

"You're making me feel like a fuckin pansy right now, but I'ma say it anyway. Well, I'm starting to have fe..."

"Orihime?" a distant voice sounds suddenly. I turned, scared to face what was before me.

It was Rukia.

"Rukia" I say her name as though she was some sort of ghost who passed years ago. Lavender eyes were swimming with confusion as she approached us.

"W-What is going on? I was looking everywhere for you and you're out here...with him?" her finger points to Grimmjow. It's then I don't realize just how close we are so I quickly push him away and lean off the wall...

Embarassed.

"Me and him were just talking Rukia, people talk you know" I wasn't lying, we indeed were talking. Just leading into a more _intimate _setting.

"But...noone talks that close" she knocks down my statement. We were caught, red handed.

Could this possibly be a sign just screaming 'Danger!', that maybe these irrational emotions I feel are all false and will do nothing but lead me down a path of destruction.

Grimmjow impatiently sighs, his hands finding his pockets in a habitual manner before landing an intense stare in Rukia's direction.

"We were talking, just like the girl said, but now since you interupted were done. You can take her back to the party now" and just like that, so effortlessly and calm, he turns and walks away. Disappearing into the darkness that seperates the back of the house to the front.

Rukia looks to me, the type of look a mother would use to scold her young child who just commited a deed they knew was forbidden.

"What was that about Orihime?" her tone suggests she's worried, and I begin to think if maybe she has a reason to be.

Was she sensing something I wasn't?

But it felt so...right.

I don't feel like explaining this matter to her, and even though I trust Rukia with everything in me, maybe the kiss should be kept unspoken.

"Let's just...go back inside, ok?" I give her the smile she expects to see, and saunterd past her back into the party.

And the whole time there, I just wished I could have heard what Grimmjow had to say.

* * *

_Writers block all of a sudden! This is an important chapter in the building of their relationship and I don't feel too good about it!_

_Ugh, you guys let me know with your insightfullness! lol_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello all my lovely reviewers, sorry to keep you waiting for so long! Well, if you were waiting, probably not lol Anyway, I was having mad writers block with this but suddenly these last few days it was hitting me that I was ready to write once again!_

_It mostly happened on saturday, which was my birthday!, so here's a late birthday present for myself-updating for you guys haha_

_Well, here ya go, tell me what ya think and how it's truckin along._

_Don't own Bleach/Characters._

* * *

"Let's just...go back inside, ok?" I give her the smile she expects to see and saunterd past her and back into the jungle.

And the whole time there, I just wished I could have heard what Grimmjow had to say.

* * *

_He's so close...so close..._

_If I reached out, just an inch, a stretch filled with yearning...I could touch him..._

_...touch him..._

_I can remember the last time our bodies embraced, a hug sending a thousand bolts of affection coursing through my body..._

_He's so close...so close..._

_"Please! please...wait!" Shouting, I was shouting, but it sounded so distorted, lost in a pit of dark oblivion..._

_He didn't turn, he didn't hear...he wasn't really there._

_No, he is, I know it. He's an inch away, just an inch..._

_"Please!"_

* * *

"Please, please!" I can hear it clearly now, begging and hurtful pleas, and it's coming from me. My body is being shaken now, a heavy voice filled with concern calling out for me.

"Orihime, wake up! Orihime!" I can't breath, my chest feels heavy and I'm gasping for air.

I don't like it, this feeling of immense and mournful weight.

Faintly I open my eyes, landing in a concerned chocolate gaze.

"Are you ok? Damn, you scared the shit out of me screaming like that"

Ichigo.

Glancing around the room, I take in my surrondings. I'm at home, jeez, how could I forget? One minute Ichigo and I are studying chemistry, next I'm dreaming..._dreaming..._about Sora.

I can't help it though, I really can't. And lately, they've become more frequent, so vivid and yet so limited.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

I sit up from my laying position on the bed, my fingers crinkling numermous homework papers as I look at the boy infront of me.

The boy who's now witnessed me so...vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I...I fell asleep and had a dream that, scared me a bit" Scared? I'm not too sure if that's the right word to choose. Maybe, worried? Hurt? Pained?

No, scared was correct. It was just a more obvious and blunt word that decsribed the other three.

Ichigo's brows knitted together in slight confusion, only for a moment.

"Really? Do...Do you want to talk about it?" Did I? How could I talk to him about it when it wasn't even making sense to myself?

"I don't know. I've just, been dreaming about Sora and all, but it's nothing"

"Nothing?" a lone orange brow arched upon his forehead, making me slightly on edge. My fingers raked through my hair, and it felt as though they were trembling uncontrolablly.

"Well, not _nothing_, just...nothing to worry about" Ichigo looked away with a clenched jaw, tapping the pen in his hand against the black binder in his lap.

"You were screaming Orihime, that for damn sure tells me it _is _something to worry about" his voice was austere, cutting straight through me, my body responding with a shiver. At this moment, the last thing I need is Ichigo shouting at me over trivial things.

Or am I over-reacting?

"I have it under control Ichigo, ok?" I seethed in return while bounding off my bed and quickly gathering my school work. Ichigo's hands rose to the air, a 'giving up' gesture as he packed his belongings as well.

"That's all you do lately Inoue, just...ignoring shit. You can't do that forever"

He was right. Absolutely, dead on...right. Only Ichigo could read me so effortlessly and guess so accuratetly.

So I stood there speechless, wishing to kick myself a thousand times for being a stubborn, stupid idiot.

Why can't I just, speak about this kind stuff? Over time it's just built...built...built...and continues to build inside me.

Ichigo erected to his feet, hoisting his backpack over his shoulders, amber eyes intent. It was silent, calm muteness being shared between us. Finally he sighed shallow, his hand rising to wrap around my chin, his thumb caressing below my lip carefully.

I began to feel, content.

"See you at school tomorrow" he mumbled-still a hint of worry on his voice-before sauntering out of my room, within seconds later the front door was slamming shut.

I want to talk to him, I really do. And I hope he knows that and will just, wait for me. Until I'm ready.

Thoughts plauged my head then, and I began to think about all the events that occured recently. In particular, Grimmjow. It was only a few days ago when _it _happened, and we just, haven't spoken since-oddly enough. I told, no _promised, _Rukia I would tell her just what exactly happened out there behind that house.

And I will...swear.

Just, not right now. I mean, how would she respond? She's not even aware of the last few months of I being in some 'relationship' with him. What if she thinks I've been lying to her, to everyone?

I couldn't let that happen.

So, I have to make the timing just right...if that will ever occur.

"Jeez" Discarding the now mess of homework laid out on my bed, I head downstairs, my stomach dying to be fed.

Maybe re-decorating the house can give me a sense of, renewal, and lighten me up a bit. With a hopeful sigh, I swing open the fridge, resulting in a gasp like the world was ending right before my eyes.

There's no food! What have I been living off of all this time?

"Oh no, ugh" I have no choice but to go to the store, which isn't what I really feel like doing but...no food, no living. Snatching my house keys from the top of the fridge and grabbing my purse, I head out the house and over to the grocery store.

* * *

"What to eat, what to eat. Should I have the taiyaki with loads of bean paste, or maybe loads and loads of butter on sweet potatoes, or..."

"Talking to yourself huh? That's never a good sign"

Sarcastically a voice speaks from no where. I know this voice, it's undoubtly familiar.

And not a good familiar.

Slow and cautious I turn my head, meeting a set of bright hazel eyes, embezzled into a beautiful face framed by flowing locks of emerald hair.

Neliel.

I nearly drop the stick of celery in my hand, my heart beginning to pound violently on it's own accord.

This isn't going to be good.

"U-Um, I wasn't talking to myself just...thinking out loud" Neliel giggled while reaching out an examining a luminous crimson tomatoe.

"Same thing. So how's it going, Orihime?" she's speaking to me like were the best of friends! Nervously I clear my throat, re-placing the cerlery stick in my hand back to it's position in the bin with the others.

"Great! Just, perfect, you know? And how's life going for you?" I make my way down the vegetable isle, and she simply follows behind, grasping the basket she has in hand.

"Good. Well, actually..." Ugh, here it comes, nothing but trouble "I failed an important physics test, one I'll probably have to take again" My eyes grow in diameter, my feet stopping so abruptly I nearly knock over the bin filled with ripe bananas.

What did she say?

"Wait, what did you say?" Neliel once again giggled, taking my seriousness like it's a joke.

Which it clearly wasn't.

"I failed my test, it really sucks" It makes no sense, am I suppose to care she failed her physics test? I just know this isn't right. My eyes narrow, turning away from her and continuing out the vegetable isle and over towards the dairy section.

"Why are you telling me this Neliel?" Picking up a gallon of 2% milk and placing it into the cart, I glance up to catch intense hazel eyes.

"Well, I though we could be friends Orihime. Since, we both dated the same guy and all" I couldn't even tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She was so absurd and confident in herself that it was ridiculous.

I knew this was going to happen, nothing good was bound to transpire out of this Grimmjow situation.

"I'm not dating Grimmjow, I told you that" she nodded her head, flinging some emerald hair over her shoulder.

"I know you did. Doesn't mean I have to believe you though" I tore my gaze away from her, making my way to the yogurt section. It just seems like this day is getting worse and worse by the mintue.

But why should I care about what she has to say, I know the truth. Even if what she says could be _slighty _true. Just the truth...bent a little bit.

"Why does it matter? Seems like you're the stalker type of chick huh?" I was pretty sure the word vomit I spewed would provoke her to cut off my head without mercy, but as I turned to her, all I seen was this vulnerable girl.

It was an odd sight.

"Look, I dated him since I was 15" her tone sounded forlorn, betrayed, like she and I were childhood buddies. Somehow or another I stabbed her in the back with some huge dadger that even had my initials engraved into it.

Well, I began to feel so horrible, so...responsible.

This is what I feared.

"Nel-" she cut me off with a shake of her head, hazel eyes casted downwards.

"Look, it may sound foolish, me going insane over some guy and well...it is. But, I have to tell you something Orihime..." My heart skipped a bit, and I could feel sweat beginning to bead on my forhead. The way those words flowed from her mouth, it didn't sound good.

Here we stood, two girls in the middle of the produce department probably looking like some cliche' Soap Opera.

Slowly her eyes fluttered upwards to meet mines, returning to their strong hold.

"I'm sure you already know that Grimmjow broke up with me..." I nod, seems like the only thing I can do "But, the fuckin' jerk only did it because...I'm pregnant"

"..."

"..."

"I-I'm sorry, huh?" I'm pretty sure I just blacked out a second ago, or after I blinked all my short term memory was magically erased.

Neliel sighed lowly, watching aimlessly for a moment at the passing customers, oblivious to the conversation taking place between the two of us.

"I'm pregnant and, I'm only telling you because Grimmjow's an ass; and if he wasn't good to me, he certaintly won't be good to you" Giving me one last look, one that shouted in dire warning, she strolled away, never turning back.

Leaving me in shock.

Neliel, pregnant, and it was Grimmjow's child? A-And, he dumped her because of it? He wouldn't do that, it just wasn't...plausible.

Grabbing multiple cans of yogurt, more than probably necessary, I continued my trip around the grocery store, making sure to grab loads of junk food and sweets.

Because after this news, I'm going to need it.

* * *

_Crunch...crunch...crunch..._

I feel like some detective under cover on investigation, watching the house across the way to scoop out any signs of disturbance.

But I can't find any.

It has to be around 9 o'clock now, and I'm sitting on the porch staring at _his _house, a big bag of chips sitting in my lap.

_Crunch...crunch...crunch..._

I know I have to talk to him, it's pretty obvious, after weeks of mindless stalling and coutless confusions, I feel as though everthing hit the pinnacle once Neliel told me such-personal information.

However each time I'm ready to discuss, nothing ever get's resolved. It's the same thing over and each time again.

Maybe that time for me being 'ready' is happening sooner than I thought; only because Neliel was a huge catalyst for it.

"Ok...I'm going to do it" Snatching a handful of chips, I then roll the bag down and discard it on the porch before stomping my way across the grass.

_CrunchCrunchCrunch_

I'm nervous. It's starts here though. First, I'm going to say what I have to to Grimmjow since it all originated with him. Then I'm going to confess all my stupidity to Rukia, leading to all my inward turmoil being spilt endlessly to Ichigo.

Oh God, that sounds so selffish. For months they've been wanting to speak to me and all I've done was put them off.

Now I wait till' _I'm _ready? Jeez.

I'm not that bad, right?

Sulking and finishing my handful of chips, I bound onto his porch, preparing.

Raising my fist to the door, I knock. Silently praying he wouldn't open, but I knew he was up, the music blasting behind the door was an obvious give-away.

Harder I knock, borderline pounding.

"Who the hell-!"

Suddenly then, his music dwindles to a stop.

And I panic.

"No, I-I can't do it" Quickly, like a feeble prey escaping it's predator, I escape from his porch-nearly tumbling down the steps-before running back across the grass and over to my house.

Locking the door behind me.

"Crap, crap" I chant like a mantra whilst unscrewing open the cookie jar, grabbing another handful, and stuffing my face.

I'm guessing this is a new nervous habit I just picked up; not quite a productive one either.

Plopping down on the couch, I sit in the dark living room, staring at the TV which is on mute. I feel like I'm going insane, and it's over nothing! All of this can just be resolved if I just...speak.

Then, there's a knock at the door.

I pause, crumbs of chocolate chip cookies falling into my lap.

No need to be surprised, I already know it's him, but how did he know it was me at his door? It's obvious, he must have seen me running like a chicken with its head cut off across the lawn.

Standing, I walk over to the door, wiping away the evidence of crumbs on my face in the process, and take in a deep inhale of breath.

Here it goes.

I swing the door open, revealing disheveled teal hair, dingy sweat pants and a black tanktop. Plus, he looks absolutely upset.

"Why was you just banging on my door Orihime, shit" Slender fingers rake his hair before resting on the back of his neck. I clear my throat and move to the side, holding the door open for him.

"Come inside Grimmjow" sweetly I say, trying to hold in the fact I feel like withering into a million tiny pieces. His brow arched incredulous.

"Why?" he questions simply. With limited patience, I reach out and grab him by the wrist and physically pull him inside.

Jeez, I feel like I've just been given superhero juice or something.

"Alright Alright, fuckin' relax" he states as I shut the door and turn to him.

And it hits me, he's never been in my house before. It must of came to realization to him as well because he begins to look around, mouth agape.

"So this is your humble abode ey? Not too bad" He says with admiration. I stare at him, his appreciation loosened me up a bit, and heading over to the couch, I take a seat and pat the cushion beside me.

"I just want to talk to you and well...it's pretty important" his face contorts in futher confusion, his hand scratching the back of his head once again.

"What the hell is this about?" It was painfully obvious he wasn't going to cooperate, and the more prolonged this waits, I'm only going to end up putting it off longer and longer.

So I say it, more blunt than it'll ever get.

"Neliel told me she was pregnant and that you dumped her because of it" It was then he decided to begin to make his way over, but only with an angered aura radiating off him in unstoppable amounts.

"When the fuck did you talk to her? And why in the hell would you believe that shit?"his anger only triggered my own outrage within me.

"She looked like she was about to cry!..." intense eyes glared down at me, as though I was the root of all evil, and I didn't like it.

"And don't look at me like that, I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Yeah and she fuckin' would Orihime. Goddamn it Neliel is not pregnant and I for damn sure wouldn't break up with her if she was" it sounded genuine, it must be, according to her they dated since they were 15.

Which only made me feel even more awkward.

"T-Then why would she waste her time telling me that huh? What does she have to lie for?" It was quiet then, his eyes glancing away. I have no clue what's going through his mind, and I'm not too sure he's ready to tell me what is. After agonizing passing seconds, he returns to look at me, his face solemn.

"Because I told her about you Orihime. I told her that...that I was starting to like you. I fuckin' admitted to my girlfriend I was starting to like another damn girl, so I guess in the end I am the asshole huh?" his tone was self-deprecating.

There it was, hanging in the air so freely...his worded confession. One that nearly made my heart sink right into my chest. But it was quickly replaced by bewilderment.

"I mean, was you starting to not like her or what? You can't just...break up with someone like that, it's wrong" he sighed, eyes locked with mines.

"I know that, and I was with her forever but, sometimes you just fall out, you know?" No, I didn't know. So I didn't answer, still stuck and tore between my emotions. Grimmjow was then shaking his head, his jaw beginning to clench.

"Orihime she's only trying to stop this, but I don't even feel like nothing is even fuckin' happening!" I shook my head, still locked on his last statement.

"Which is the point Grimmjow. You can't just break up with your girlfriend for some girl you're not even really seeing" I was still feeling this heavy hurt for Neliel, but if he's telling the truth then maybe I really shouldn't. Grimmjow then threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated. I just didn't know what for.

"Are you really that dumb? Just answer this..." Swiftly he approached, his large palm wrapping around my chin so that I looked dead in his eyes. They were soft, soothing, and I'm sure I'm beginning to tremble.

"Do you fuckin' like me?"

"..."

"What the hell Orihime? Just answer the question"

"Y-Yes"

Yes? _Yes._

One word, yet so powerful.

And even though it was out there now, everything, I still felt...down. Carefully I removed his hand from my chin, taking my eyes off him.

"I haven't told anyone. Not my bestfriend, not a soul. At first it was only because I hated you and well, they weren't particularly fond of you as well. Now, I'm just so use to this secret, especially since I'm feeling something now, and I don't know what to do. It's stupid, I feel stupid"

And as soon as my long awaited, heartfelt speech was over, at this late at night, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

_Ok, so they finally 'really' admitted to one another how they felt, I didn't want to rush that._

_And well, how'd this chapter go...let me know._


	16. Chapter 16

"I haven't told anyone. Not my best friend, not a soul. At first it was only because I hated you and well, they weren't particularly fond of you as well. Now, I'm just so use to this secret, especially since I'm feeling something now, and I don't know what to do. It's stupid, I feel stupid"

And as soon as my long awaited, heartfelt speech was over, at this late at night, there was a knock at the door.

Grimmjow's brows knitted tight, confusion sweeping across his face.

"Who the f-?"

_Knock Knock_

He honestly looked genuinely upset, shocked that someone had to the nerve to actually interrupt _this _moment. And as I listen to the pounding occur at my front door, I feel my heart literally trying to fight it's way out of my chest. I'm beginning to think maybe I should go to the doctors for frequent anxiety attacks because as of right now; I'm having another.

Like a new born deer I hopped to my feet, stumbling dumbly, and nearly knocking Grimmjow down in the process.

"You just...go sit in a corner or I don't know, hide." I began to to regret my words, because Grimmjow's stalked over towards me, teal eyes staring at me so intently, and for some reason I felt like he could read my very existence.

It made my heart thump harder.

"For what Orihime? You were just saying not even a second ago you felt stupid for not telling anyone about what you've been hiding, well now's your chance. Whoever is at this door, we're going to let them know"

Was he crazy? I mean yeah I got a thousand tons of guilt on my shoulders but this request was nothing but pure insanity. Then again, he is Grimmjow Jaggerjack and I wouldn't expect anything less. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, and I really wish I had some red bean paste on vanilla ice cream right now.

_Knock Knock_

My head snapped towards the door and I ate a face full of my hair as I did so. I heard a grumbled chuckle tear through Grimmjow's chest, but I ignored it as I made my way to the door and I just knew I was either going to collapse from an anxiety or attack or my legs giving out on me.

Shutting my eyes, I reached for the door, turned the knob and faced my fate.

"Two Italian hoagies with extra black olives, that'll be $15.24."

What?

"What?" My eyes shoot open, so much so that it hurts and I think they're going to go flying out of my head. This kid in front of me who looks entirely too young to be delivering...hoagies, gives me a scowl, and I find myself distracted by his bright red hair and short stature.

"Come on lady, I got other orders to take care of. $15.24." He repeates, and this time more sternly. And now, I _really _feel like I want to start crying. Only thing I can bring myself to do is look at the left corner of his shirt, examining a tag that says 'Urahara Pizza-Jinta'.

"Uh...um...," My mouth hangs open like I just had a stroke and the boys face contorts in further madness, like at any second he's about to explode. But he's stopped as I see a long tanned arm reach above me onto the door frame, warm heat and a sweet scent hoovering behind me.

"Oi, kid, you got the wrong house. Beat it." Red eyebrows fly up his forehead as he stares up at Grimmjow, and I do the same, glancing over my shoulder and catching a hard cerulean glare at the boy-Jinta of Urahara's Pizza.

And I start to feel very sorry for him.

"Hey I'm not a kid idiot! And-" Then I feel a strong arm pull me back and before I know it the door is slamming in front of me. I turn around so fast I get temporary whip flash and I see that crazy looking smirk on Grimmjow's face. I don't know whether to yell at him for being a rude imbecile or laugh because well...

That was totally unexpected.

"Grimmjow!" Is all I can say, and for a minute I give myself a moment to thank Jinta the hoagie delivery kid for showing up at my door and saving me from utter embarrassment. Grimmjow lazily scratched at the back of his neck, cocking his head and giving me this glazed-over look. Chills run down my arms and I feel dumb for suddenly feeling nervous.

"What?" He draws huskily, and I'm thankful he doesn't notice my reaction to his stare. Shaking the feeling off me I run a hand through my auburn mane, and I absently take in account it's time to make an appointment at the salon.

"Look, these last few weeks have just been, confusing and weird. And especially these last few days with Neliel...the party..."I take a risk and look up at him, and he's still giving me this heart stopping, knee shaking look.

_Sin_. That's what he is, and I hated it.

"Then for all this to happen tonight is just...a lot. A lot, A lot. Know what I mean?" I really tried stressing to him what I was going through but by the bored expression on his face I'm not too sure I was getting through to him.

So I kept going.

"I'm not the type of person who deals with stress too well. When I get nervous all I want to do is eat, I'm seriously thinking about becoming agoraphobic because every time I leave my house something terribly bad happens and-"

Warmth. That's all I felt. Warmth wrapped around my waist, warmth cupping my face and warmth searing over my lips. Grimmjow was kissing me, the brush of his teal hair on my forehead, his large hand holding me tight against his firm chest and all I can do is close my eyes and allow it to happen.

It feels odd and exciting being this close to someone, _Grimmjow_, and it's at this exact moment I realize I'm truly living this double life. Here I was standing in my living room with an open bag of cookies sitting on my couch and Grimmjow Jaggerjack kissing me. It just didn't add up because if Rukia was to see this, I'm not too sure if she'd kill me with a kitchen knife or give me a high five.

Then I start to get angry because I'm thinking too much and I really shouldn't be. But before I can stop the unnecessary thoughts I feel Grimmjow pull away from me. My eyes flutter open lazily, and I gasp quietly at the sight of Grimmjow slowly licking his lips, cerulean orbs hazed under hooded eyelids and rebellious teal bangs falling into his gaze.

It's beautiful. And for some reason all I can think about is how he's a painter and creates masterpieces yet is this total jerk who smokes religiously and curses like a sailor.

It blows my mind.

"You talk too damn much Orihime." Is all he says before turning away from me and heading for the door. I want to speak and tell him not too go, but I can't being myself to move my lips since they're still tingling and hot.

"It's Tuesday tomorrow." He says casually and I nod dumbly. Grimmjow chuckles in response, and I take a second to notice how his laugh is quite appealing and that he has very defined and strong features.

I was _noticing _many things about him.

"So I'm not busy is what I'm tryin' to say and Ulquiorra is having this thing and we migh' just fuck around for a while. I want you to come."

I instantly begin to think about his group of friends and I just know I'll feel utterly uncomfortable infront of them. It was probably no secret to them now about everything that's been going on, and even though it was over a month ago the last time I saw them, it wasn't too pretty.

"I-I don't know-"

"Actually, it wasn't a question. You _will _come. Pick you up after school." He shot me a wink and swung the door open, obnoxious teal hair disappearing down my porch and into the darkness.

Possessive. Arrogant. Unpredictable.

And I liked him.

* * *

The library was dead silent and the book in front of me has been on the same page for the last five minutes. I want to pay attention, I need to, but I'm too preoccupied staring brown eyed, orange haired boy sitting contently two tables down from me.

Ichigo.

He hasn't spoken or even looked at me all morning and I felt like a big idiot. He was my friend, my best friend, and all he wanted to do was talk to me and try and understand but all I did was push him away.

He didn't deserve that.

And when I thought about Ichigo I get these mixed feelings, something caught between how I want him to protect me yet it should be more than that. I didn't like being confused, and I got enough of that from my Grimmjow situation.

I look over my shoulder at Ms. Nanao who's checking out a book for this kid Luppi who's actually a boy but looks like a girl before I find the courage to stand to my feet and make my way over to Ichigo.

Nerves take over and to no surprise I start to get hungry for lettuce for some odd reason, but I push that feeling aside as I step to the empty chair next to him.

"Seat taken?" The most cliche' of lines fly out of my mouth before I can catch them. Syrup eyes glance up through a curtain of orange bangs and my heart does a drum solo.

"Maybe." He responds lowly, and I don't know how to reply until this amused look casts over his face, a hand leaving his book as he motioned towards the chair.

"I'm jokin'. Sit down." He says, placing his book down on the table. I smile, relieved, as I pull the chair out and take a seat facing Ichigo, my knees brushing the side of his thigh and I feel comfort at our close proximity.

"Don't you got homework?" He asks, and I look over at my abandoned book and shrug.

"Yeah but, I can't really concentrate"

"Hm." _'Hm'? _What did that mean? Then an image of Grimmjow and paint flashes through my eyes and I giggle because he said the same exact thing to me. A thin orange brow cocks questionably.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo states and I want to tell him but he wouldn't understand because he has no clue of the relationship I secretly have with Grimmjow. The smile instantly drops from my lips as I set my eyes intently on him.

Grimmjow says I talk too much, and I most definitely think too much...so here it goes.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo shifts in his seat, a look of shock for a moment flashing in his brown eyes and a warm feeling comes over me.

"Orihime." He looks confused. Ichigo's a pretty straight forward person who's keen on protecting what's important to him and scowling on a regular basis because that's who he is. But to see him so confused like this, it's likes I'm seeing another side of him.

"I'm sorry for not being truthful to you when all you want to do is help me. I'm sorry for ignoring things and not being honest, so I'm ready to tell you the truth now Ichigo because you deserve to hear it." I take a deep breath like I'm about to swim across the Atlantic ocean on one breath of air, everything I've wanted to say just hanging on the tip of my tongue.

"It's a long story but, I've been having this thing with someone. And it shouldn't be a big deal but it is and ..." I stop. Ichigo leans foward, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Orihime?" He repeats. My throat suddenly goes dry like the Sahara desert, but I don't stop because this is Ichigo and he's my best friend and won't hate me no matter how much of an idiot I am.

"It's Gr-"

"This is a library Ms. Inoue." A stern voice interjects, and Ichigo and I both turn to see Ms. Nanao glaring at us through her rimmed glasses.

"I-I apologize." I whisper and without even thinking I rise from my chair like some convicted felon on the run. Ichigo leans forward, orange brows pulled together as he stared up at me.

"What the hell is going on with you Orihime?" He snarls, and I can tell he's upset and frustrated. My mouth opens stupidly, but instead the bell sounds throughout the school, signaling the end of the school day.

So I rush to my table, hurriedly gather my books in my arms and make sure I don't make eye contact with his intense amber gaze.

"Grimmjow. It's Grimmjow, Ichigo." Then my feet are moving before I can even register what's happening and students are filing into the library like a stampede. I can hear Ichigo calling after me, and I can feel his eyes on me, but I'm too much of a coward to turn back around.

Plus, I have to meet Grimmjow after school, and hopefully when that's all said and done, I'll be able to face Ichigo and explain.

* * *

_I feel horrible. Like on another level horrible. I haven't updated this in over eight months and when I do it's ultra short. I apologize I really do, and I understand if you're totally over this and don't want to continue reading. But I came across the story in my documents and got the urge to write it again. Once again, I apologize for being an idiot and abandoning this story. Please drop a review and tell me if I should just give it up or take another chance and continue on! _


	17. Chapter 17

Rukia.

She's behind me. Walking. And on any other day this would be considered completely normal. Except, she's talking. Incessantly. And none of it is making any sense. I start to wonder if she's even present on the same planet as I, which is weird because it's usually me who spaces out like that.

"Rukia?" I stop in the middle of the sidewalk and turn around to face her. She stops too, abruptly, nearly knocking me over and I notice her mouth is still moving. Maybe I should drag her straight to the nearest church and demand for an immediate exorcism.

"Are you ok? What are you talking about, and why have you been following me home the last two blocks?" I ask in true concern, and out the corner of my eyes I see a man walking his dog and staring at us and probably thinking we were escapees from the local mental hospital.

I blame that on Rukia for talking to herself and acting weird.

Finally she looks up at me, and I catch this gleam in her eyes that I never really seen before.

"Well, if you must know, Byakuya and I went prom dress shopping yesterday and I was debating which one would look best. I've been thinking about it all day and it's driving me crazy. Mostly because Byakuya said he hated most of them and he wouldn't spend his money on anything he deemed 'ridiculous and ruin the Kuchiki name'." For some reason, as I watched her talk, I heard nothing but alien gibberish. It's not because I didn't care what she had to say, because I do, but I just can't understand why she's been caring so much about prom lately.

And the thought of she and her beautiful, yet cold as ice older step-brother, going prom dress shopping together made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"You're really excited about prom, aren't you?" I couldn't help but smile because she still had that twinkle in her big lavender eyes, and it makes me happy to see her so happy.

"I seen pictures of Byakuya and Hisana at their prom, and even though he looked like he wished the world would blow up, Hisana looked stunning. And well, you know...,"

Only thing that really got Rukia going was Chappy The Bunny cookies and doing drawings of said bunny, but to see her talk so highly of her deceased older sister made me truly realize why she was my best friend, and that I could trust her no matter what.

So it's no surprise in that exact moment I begin to feel guilty about everything I've kept a secret from her these last few months. I instantly grab her hand and begin to continue the journey towards my house, just happy to be there with her and spending this time with someone who actually trusted me when honestly, I didn't deserve it.

"You'll look just as beautiful, and if you want, I'll help you pick your final decision. Byakuya will like it too, trust me." I want to ask her whom she has in mind to be her date, but I don't because, well, she has this weird..._obsession_, with her older brother, and I just know I actually _will _puke if she says him.

It's borderline creepy how much she admires him. But then I start to think about Sora, car wrecks, nightmares and blood, so I shake my head to rid the haunting thoughts.

"Thanks Orihime." She looks away with that shimmer still in her eyes, and we simply walk the rest of the way to my house, holding hands, in a comfortable silence.

But then, just like the snap of a finger, a panic attack arises inside me. Because once we reach my house I see Grimmjow's car running outside and I'm ready to start screaming my head off like a rabid mad woman.

How could I have forgotten?

"O-Ok Rukia, thanks for walking me home but, you have to go now!" By this time I'm nearly pushing her off the curb and into the street.

"What's your problem Inoue?" She asks frantically, just near swiping an SUV, before jumping back onto the sidewalk. My head snaps back and forth from Grimmjow's house to Rukia, but I stop the minute I hear something crack loudly in my neck.

She then notices where I'm looking and I feel like a complete dunce for giving myself away.

"Do you have something planned today with...your neighbor?" She says it in complete revulsion and disguist, as if it's pure evil to have any communication with your neighbor.

"Um...," I stop myself. Don't lie. I don't want to lie. "Sort of."

Rukia stares up at me with a calm lavender gaze, and my mild anxiety attack goes away because I'm sucked in by her short and adorable self.

"Are you like, baking them a pie or something. Please don't say you are." She nearly begs and it hits me that she doesn't know Grimmjow is my neighbor. Before I know it my bottom lip is between my teeth and I'm chewing on it like a starving man.

I'm torn. I've already commited many deceitful deeds and plus, Ichigo thinks I'm this crazy lunatic who has something going on with an even crazier lunatic.

I've probably lost one best friend today, and I don't want to lose another.

"Well...," I'm stopped as I hear a husky chuckle echo from behind me followed by an aura of pure confidence and light footsteps.

"Nice day, isn't it ladies?" That crack in my neck returns with a vengeance as I turn my head to see Grimmjow standing beside us wearing a tight V-Neck white shirt, ripped blue jeans and that smirk that makes my knees get instant arthritis- if that even makes sense.

And even thought he's wearing something so simple and plain, this dumbo smile splits across my face because, well, he looks really cute.

"Y-Yes, it is." I answer lamely, and his smirk somehow deeps as his cerulean eyes turn to Rukia who's standing there with a slack jaw.

"Was' up." Lowly he spoke, and I'm just certain she was just hit by the charm that _is _Grimmjow. Rukia's eyebrows pull together in confusion as she stares up at him, and it's kind of amusing to see her standing there like some midget in front of a giant.

"Hey." She replies and I can tell she's confused the moment she turns to look at me.

Crap.

"Are you tutoring him still?" She questions, and I'm so deep in lies that I almost forgot of that one. My eyebrows shoot up into my scalp and my mouth drops.

"Tutor?" Grimmjow mumbles followed by a laugh and I remember he was there the first time I said this lie in front of Ichigo, so it makes no sense why he's laughing now and ruining my cover. I glare at him.

"Why is that funny?" Lazily he shrugs his shoulders as one hand disappears into his pocket, the other reaching behind his ear, and it's then I notice he had a cigarette lodged there.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because I'm in the top 10% of my class and I for damn sure don't need a tutor. If anything, they should be beggin' my ass to teach them." The hand that disappeared in his jeans came back into sight with a small lighter before placing the stick between his lips and igniting it.

I frown at his dirty habit, but it's quickly replaced by surprise when I realize just what he said. And for some reason this image of Grimmjow sitting in front of a desk, a pencil dangling from his lips and glasses on his face pops to the forefront of my mind.

Wow, I had no clue he was...intelligent. Yeah he was an artist, but, smart too? So I'm just as surprised as Rukia when she glares at him intensely.

"Wait. I'm confused. Top 10% of your class, how is that even possible? Y-You're-" She looks honestly baffled and confused, like she just discovered Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy weren't real. Grimmjow exhales a large puff of smoke eith a slight lick to his lips.

"I'm what?"

This is going to end badly. I feel it in my newly diagnosed osteoarthritis of a knee...

"No, Rukia. I'm not tutoring him. We're...we're..."

"Hangin' out. Wanna' come?" Rukia and I both look at him in shock just as this huge semi-truck rumbles down the street, muffling both our shouts of,

"What?"

Grimmjow knelt down and stubbed his cigarette out on the sidewalk before erecting back up and putting the stick back to its place behind his ear.

"You heard me. Look, I'm wastin' gas standin' here doin' this girly talk. Come on." Then, just like that, he turns away and heads for his car, throwing the front door open like some barbarian caveman.

Oh no.

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears and sweat building under my armpits. This is not suppose to be happening. Not like _this_. I look at Rukia, and she looks like she doesn't even know where she's at or who she is.

"Let me get this right. You're suppose to be hanging out with Grimmjow Jaggerjack today, who I'm just finding out is your neighbor, is in the top 10% percent of his class, and wants me to hang out with _him _and you?" I can't tell if she's excited or upset, so I don't question it. Instead I give her a dumb nod and a quiet,

"Yes."

There's silence between us, but that's quickly interrupted by an obnoxious horn blaring and an even more obnoxious voice.

"For fucks sake, I'm gettin' old over here. Let's go!"

He was so impatient. And I just know any second Rukia's going to start yelling at me in pure fury about morals, cigarettes and just why the heck is someone like Grimmjow Jaggerjack smart?

"Um...well...let's go." This..._smile_...decorated her lips and my heart does these crazy acrobatic flips and turns inside my chest.

"R-Rukia, are you sure? I mean...," I didn't know _what _I meant, but I don't even get a chance to finish because she starts walking towards his running vehicle.

Just what the heck was going on here?

"You heard the man Orihime. Come on!"

She wasn't even questioning me about this and it made no sense. Neither did why my feet went on autopilot and before I knew it I was sitting in the front seat next to Grimmjow, with Rukia in the back seat, and we're this big happy family.

Well, atleast I'm not lying anymore, right?

* * *

We drive for what seems like forever, and I sit there in my seat like a statue-never moving. I can feel Grimmjow glancing at me with _that _smirk on his face and I just know I'm blushing.

And I really hope Rukia doesn't notice.

Then we pulled up to this bowling alley called 'Hueco Mundo' and I frown as I unbuckle my seat belt.

"We drove all this way just to come to a bowling alley?" Grimmjow snickered, pulling his keys out the ignition and glancing at me.

"Not just _any _bowling alley. Ulquiorra's fuckin' step father is this rich bastard named Aizen who owns all these strings of business's and companies. This place is legit, trust me."

That explains why his house was so nice and mansion-like.

Rukia suddenly giggles from the back seat before hopping out the door and leaving her book bag behind. All I can do is leave my book bag as well and exit along with Grimmjow.

The parking lot was packed, I know that much. Which is pretty odd for a bowling alley on a freaking Tuesday at 4:00 in the evening. But then again Grimmjow did say this place was _legit_, so I guess I'll believe him.

"So how long have you two been hanging out?" Rukia asks out of the blue and I just want to hide under a rock for the rest of my life. So this is what facing the truth is like. It's painful and so amazingly awkward.

"Hm. A while now." Grimmjow answers without a care in the world, walking between us with his hands in his pockets and his head held high.

He's everything I'm not. Which is why I think I'm so, shamefully, attracted to him.

"Oh, is that so?" Rukia gives me this look that just screams _'What the hell?'_ and all I can do is give this fake cough and look away.

We then reach the entrance and Grimmjow, like a gentleman, holds open the door for us.

"Ladies first." This electric smile splits his face and if it sends shivers down my spine I know Rukia's on the verge of becoming a human icicle.

"Thanks." She mumbles and enters first. I go to follow after her, but I'm delayed as Grimmjow effortlessly swoops one hand across my waist, pulling me to him, his face so close to mine that my breath catches in my throat out of pure surprise.

"Relax." He whispers before kissing the corner of my mouth softly, letting me go, and entering so nonchalantly as though nothing happened.

I learn to breath again and trail behind, not without feeling every nerve ending on my body go on high alert and my heart explode in my chest.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm really glad you all have enjoyed this so far. It only encourages me to become a better writer!

Drama will be coming soon...? Haha, so please review and leave your comments!


	18. Chapter 18

I learn to breath again and trail behind, not without feeling every nerve ending on my body go on high alert and my heart explode in my chest.

* * *

"You big lazy bastard! Get up already or I'm telling mom!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up and leave me alone Lilynette."

"You're so boring! We're at a bowling alley and you're still sleeping!"

That voice, it was instant recognition to my ears.

Starrk, the narcoleptic.

His head was forehead flat on a table, an empty can of coke and half eaten nachos beside him as some small green-haired little girl shouted in his face. However, he didn't move an inch, just sat there and took the abuse.

Or maybe he was already asleep?

"Yo!" Grimmjow calls out over various conversations and music streaming from wall stereos. I take a minute to asses the place, and in all honestly, this place looked like someone could live there. Everything was so up-to-date, the furniture, the huge lounge and food court area, even the shoes!

But then I start to wonder just who in their right mind would invest this much into a bowling alley? There had to be some shady business going on. Ulquiorra _was _pretty odd afterall.

"My my, look who decides to show. And he brought us gifts, how thoughtful." My eyes land upon a sly grinned face and slitted crystal blue eyes that immediately made my skin crawl.

Gin.

I didn't know how to feel really. Maybe Neliel was just exaggerating or something, I don't know, I kind of don't even want to think about it. Atleast not while Rukia is here with me because she'll easily detect something was wrong.

Oh man, Rukia's here! My brain can't even process everything that's happening around me. It's all surreal yet it makes my blood boil in excitement. Yeah, that's pretty cliche', but's that's how I feel.

Honestly.

"Gifts? I'm not a gift!" Rukia suddenly shouts and I turn my head to look down at her. Deep lavender eyes are trained on Gin, and my eyebrows fly up into my hairline.

Jeez, she doesn't even know the guy and she's coming at him like that? She was signing her own death sentence.

Gin takes slow strides towards us, that creepy smile curving onto his lips and his eyes return to their closed state, silver hair raking over his forehead as he assess my best friend. I almost feel like there's fire radiating directly off of him and right into our proximity. Gin has that affect, I was suddenly learning, maybe I was too blinded by my own naive ways the first time we met to realize.

Something, _something_, is fishy about him.

"You got a mouth on ya, huh newcomer. I like that. Was' ya' name?" Gin questions as he stands right above poor little Rukia. It felt like I was watching the happenings of judgement day or something-it was that serious-if going by the venomous look in Rukia's ig violet eyes was any indication. Did some of Grimmjow's crudeness just suddenly rub off on her?

"Rukia Kuchiki. You might of heard of my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, and if that doesn't ring a bell, it wouldn't be in your best interest to meet him." She spits back at him and all I hear is a low wave of 'oooohs'.

This again?

I look up and realize they are the topic of discussion, hell, even Starrk has his head up watching the scene unfold, residue of slobber apparent in the corner of his mouth.

I turn back to look at Gin, that smile continuing to split is face even further and my mind has officially been blown. Those snake-like eyes of his slit open to reveal those crystal irises, just exploding in poison and murder-Rukia's a goner.

"I think ya have me gravely mistaken, Rukia _Kuchiki_. Ya see..." Then, in a flash, all I see is a shield of strawberry blond hair and boobs wrapping around Gins frame-all of his thin body just molding into this...thing.

"Oh Gin, stop it! That's no way to treat friends of Grimmys!" I hear a growl rumble next to me, and I turn to see Grimmjow's cerulean eyes all dark and shooting daggers at the back of this woman's head who just arrived. I can't help but cover my mouth and laugh because that is just _too _funny. Grimmy-I'm definitely going to have to use that.

Gin closes his eyes and takes his heat away from Rukia to turn and look at the woman who's stuck to him like white on rice.

"Didn't we talk about this before, Rangiku?" That name, it flicks on a light bulb in the recesses of my mind. First I think of gold fish and then something along the line of how everyone 'done had her.' So could this girl possibly be Gins girlfriend?

'Rangiku' begins to frown and slowly unravel Gin from the depths of her boobs-and to think I won biggest boobs of the year, she definitely had me beat.

"Don't be that way Gin! I want to have a good time and you're too busy being mean to our guest." She then swivels her head in our direction and I start to smile because I don't know whether to be happy or jealous-she's pretty darn beautiful.

Then I remember Grimmjow was the one who said that statement from earlier. Was he serious? Did he really have sex with this voluptuous Rangiku who's supposedly dating that demon Gin?

It felt like a frown was gonna appear on my face if I thought about it any longer, so I quickly beat the annoyance out of my head. So what if he did? It shouldn't matter.

Really.

Rangiku looks at us and smiles, these big sky blue eyes lightning in her face. She was very enticing, and it's easy to see that anyone could fall for this girl.

"Come with me so you can meet everyone!" She squeals and reaches out to grab both Rukia and I, whisking us away like it was her God-given duty. I don't stop her because she seems really sweet and I'm ready to get as far away from Gin as I possibly can.

But something posses me to look over my shoulder, and I catch Grimmjow staring at me-this kinda lopsided grin on his face. Those rebellious few teal bangs of his fall over into his ever blue eyes and it _really _hits me that... he's gorgeous. Then I feel like some idiot because, well, he's _him _and I'm _me_.

Before I know it we're on the other side of the bowling alley, Rukia and I standing infront of this small group of strangers-Rangiku introducing us like she was auctioning us off.

"These two lovely ladies just came in with Grimmy as you seen and they are-" She stops abruptly, a pout forming on her lips as she looks at us. I hear a chuckle erupt from the group and almost feel a blush creep onto my face.

Awkward?

"I-I'm Orihime and this is my friend-"

"Rukia." My little raven-haired bestfriend finished for me and we share a smile, which greatly comforts me. Rangiku joins in on the smiles, looking back to her friends.

"Yes, Orihime and Rukia. Gin was giving them a hard time, and noone wants to hang around a meanie like Grimmjow, so I brought them over here where the real party is at!" She then does this little dance that makes everyone laugh. I begin to wonder if their all laughing with her or _at _her. But that doesn't matter though because she's completely beautiful and a very perky and I take a seat on the end of this curved silken black couch as a small voice speaks up over the noise of the alley.

"Where did you two meet Grimmjow?"

I look to see this petite girl with brown hair pulled up in a bun on the top of her head sitting next to this kid with white girl. He looks absolutely upset, like he wishes a terrorist would just bust in the place and shoot everybody up. I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy to be _that _mad at the world.

"We go to school together-"

"And he's Orihime's neighbor!" Rukia intervenes, and she really needs to stop doing that! The brunette haired girl smiles genuinely with a nod of her head.

"That's nice. I'm so sorry, how rude of me! I'm Momo Hinamori, this is Halibel, Izuru Kira and Shiro-chan." She points to all the others, but suddenly the white-haired kid shoots up, pure anger written on his face and he looks _really _scary.

"I told you not to call me that moron!" He snaps, and I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out a gun and shot the girl dead in the chest. He seemed that mad. Mom just giggles without care and Rangiku whines, stuffing her face with resses' pieces.

"Stop being a baby Toshiro and have some fun, will ya! Be like Kira!" All our heads snap to look at the blond sitting on Toshiro's left, right next to this blond who looks like she's not even present on planet earth. But anyway, this guy next to 'Shiro-chan' looks plastered-like on another level of drunkenness.

Isn't this what you call public displays of intoxication? Is this even allowed? His ocean blue eyes are hazy and he's just sinking into the couch like quick sand. I hear Rukia giggle from beside me, and, well, I laugh too because I just know I'll never see something like this ever again.

Maybe this won't be too bad. I'll just do what Grimmjow suggested-relax.

* * *

"Szayel here thinks he's a genius, but in all reality, he's just an idiot."

"I beg to differ, Starrk. My genius comes once in a lifetime, that I can assure you."

"Says the guy who thinks the cure to cancer is as simple as mixing Ketchup and Mustard together!"

"Come on, who hasn't thought that!"

I burst into laughter at the conversation taking place. These guys were truly entertaining, and I have to admit, relaxing a bit can create a great deal of change. It's been a few hours since we got to the bowling alley, and these people who were once complete strangers and now pretty cool. Yeah, I lost two rounds of bowling, but I'm still having fun. And so is Rukia.

I turn to look at her, and she looks kinda worried or maybe deep in thought-I don't really know. I just wonder where did all this suddenly come from?

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking a sip from the orange pop Grimmjow bought for me not too long ago. I was against him spending any money on me, but he was adamant and I cracked under his sapphire gaze. But that's another story.

"I...I was just thinking about something." Her violet eyes cast downwards and I'm dying to find out what's whirling around in that head of hers.

"What's it about?" Rukia shrugs nonchalantly and looks off into the distance somewhere.

"I know we're having a fun time and all, but obviously we have some things to talk about." She then glances behind me, and I just know she's looking at Grimmjow. Carefully I place the drink down on the table, that gut-wrenching feeling I know all too well taking over.

When will it ever stop?

"I spoke with Ichigo after school today at our lockers. He seemed real upset...and it dealt with you Orihime. Something about lies and secrets. I didn't believe him because it sounded so absurd, but now..."

But now? It was all hanging out in the open and I feel like that orange soda is about to come back up. I open my mouth to reply, but I'm cut off.

"Haven't we met before, doll?" The moment I look up I wish I hadn't. It's the pirate from Ulquiorra's party all those months ago. He's clearly not drunk like before, but he still nonetheless makes my skin crawl. I can honestly say he's up there on the creeper scale right next to Gin.

"No, I don't think so." I lie because last thing i need is a pirate with a huge molester smile bugging me. Instead of getting the hint, he nods his head, his long dark locks brushing his shoulders as he leans closer to us over the back of the couch.

"Nah, I can't forget a pretty face like yours, pet. Ya neva' did tell me your name." Rukia glares up at him, annoyance and irritation masking her face.

"How about you get lost, ok? She dosen't know you." Pirate glares back, his lone purple eye just so creeper-ish that I cant even explain. I simply gran Rukia's hand and begin to stand, but I feel a cold arm grip the back of my forearm.

"Oi. No need ta leave, I jus' wanna' chat, eh?" Rukia immediately shoots up off the couch and suddenly the whole place is dead silent and my heart is thumping like a drum.

"Hey, let her go!" Rukia shouts but it's all background noise to me because I'm now staring directly into that violet eye. I almost feel like he's raping me, just assaulting my whole being.

I didn't like it. I hated it. And I wanted to say something, Lord Almighty anything, but then blue obscures my vision along with a gruff voice speaking.

"If ya don't wanna' lose usage of that hand Nnoitra, I suggest you let her go." Slowly I drift back down to reality and realize Grimmjow has just come to my rescue. It sounds pretty pathetic, but I've never loved God as much as I did in that moment. Pirate, uh, Nnoitra, averts his gaze from me to look at Grimmjow, not once looking the least bit intimidated.

"Jaggerjack. 'S good ta see ya, but what's all the animosity for? I'm just speakin' to the doll." Grimmjow shakes his head, cerulean eyes narrowed and angular jaw flexing. I could only compare him to a cobra or something, assessing it's target, on the verge of striking at any given second.

"Not this one. Let. Her. Go." This chill vibrates across my skin at his tone, and I don't know how to feel . Everyone's watching, observing, and it hits me that even Rukia is seeing this scene unfold.

Jeez.

Nnoitra lets out this cackle of a laugh that stings my ears, and I feel him release me while stepping closer to Grimmjow.

"Ya threatin' me?"

"Hell yea."

You know, it's very rare you'll witness a fight that's truly a _fight_. Well, this was one of them. And it was scary. It just all happened so fast. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were suddenly a tangle of limbs as they swung at each other. I can only describe it as 'fist of death'-it was that intense. Then a stampede of people appeared like SWAT and 'attempted' to break it up, but Grimmjow was like a wild bull. There was no stopping him.

He was swinging with the intent to kill, this...rage, in his eyes. I had to look away because I couldn't handle seeing an emotion like that on his face. I just...couldn't.

And for what reason was he exactly fighting for? His pride...or me?

I was tore from that thought as I heard rambunctious shouting.

"You'll kill him!" Was the only thing I could make out, and it was coming from Ulquiorra. His monotone, emotionless self was the one, in the end, who successfully pulled Grimmjow off Nnoitra.

"Fuck! Get off me!" Grimmjow yelled, tearing away from Ulquiorra's hold. Then the silence returned. Grimmjow was standing there with blood seeping from a cut right under his left eye, blue eyes in a total disarray and a blossoming bruise forming on his right cheek. It makes my stomach drop into my toes.

"Motherfucker." He growls, taking his thumb and running it across the cut. He looks at the blood dripping on his finger, growls again, and begins to turn on his heels. But then I catch his electrifying eyes shift in my direction, and I hear this gasp leave my lips. My heart stops. The world stops. And I conclude an answer to my question.

Me. It was for me.

* * *

I find a booth at lunch in some corner next to a table of freshman and band geeks. Well maybe I shouldn't call them band geeks because Sora taught me how to play the flute and I did so for five years until I got into high school. Then everything changed. They always do. Guess that's why I'm sitting at some random table by myself with Mandarin oranges and a carton of milk.

Just what was I thinking when I grabbed this poor excuse for a lunch?

"I don't know." I whispered to myself all crazy-like as I rubbed my eyes. I probably looked like death today. My hair was all tattered, bags under my eyes, and I just threw on one of Sora's old shirts with jeans. Sora. He was on the brain again, well, since this morning.

I look up and glance across the cafeteria to my usual table to see Ichigo sitting with the gang-all smiles and obnoxious orange hair. I start to wonder what my life would be like if he was my boyfriend or something.

But I'm too tired to come up with anything remotely interesting so I give it up.

"What the hell Inoue?" I jump at the sudden loud voice and look up to see a very upset Rukia.

"W-What do you mean?" I stammer because I have no clue what's her problem. Or maybe that's just my sleepiness talking. Rukia calms down with a sigh before taking the booth across from me. We stare at each other, this awkwardness so obvious it almost makes me feel sick.

"We gotta' lot to talk about Inoue." I just know she means business when she uses my last name. But she seems really level-headed, so that's good. I nod, my hand going up to scratch at my pathetic auburn hair, and I haven't forgot about that idea to go to the salon.

"Mm, like about how prom is next Friday and you still don't have a date?" I say with a smile because I really need a pick-me-up. Desperately. Please.

Rukia understands and smiles in return.

"Yeah. Byakuya ended up buying all the dresses I couldn't decide from, so how about you come over tonight and we pick the perfect one. And then...we can talk. About everything."

God, she truly is my best friend. I nod for another time, stick my fork in the Mandarin oranges and take a bite.

"That sounds good."

* * *

People watching is a good way to get a good laugh. So that's what I did the second I sat down on the schools front steps right after the last bell. I wasn't in any rush to get home and sit around waiting to go over to Rukia's. My brain was kinda on overload and I didn't want to think, so I simply sat there on those steps and did nothing.

And it was nice. But then a body took the liberty to sit down next to me.

"You look like hell." I wasn't surprised to see Ichigo when I looked over. Maybe I should of been, but I wasn't. I was actually really glad, even though he did just insult me.

"Mm yeah, it's a new look for me." We both laugh. When did our relationship get this complicated?

"Going to prom?" Ichigo questions with ease and I know he's beating around the bush. But I don't bring it up.

"Probably not. Maybe next year, but Rukia is really excited about it, so that's nice."

"It is. Ishida told me he's taking this chick Nemu, that shocked the hell outta' me." Nemu? That girl who had the party and supposedly that bald crazy boyfriend? Small, _weird_, world.

Then I think about Grimmjow because we kissed for the first time at that party, and I'm a jerk for thinking about that while I'm with Ichigo.

"That is shocking. But Uryuu's a good guy." _And so are you. _However, it's typical me not to say it. Ichigo's coffee eyes gaze at me, so calm and serene. It's surprising because his scowl isn't present, but he's still good-looking with or without it.

"You know, I should be real upset with you, right?" Yeah, I did know. So I look away to hide my guilt.

"Yes, you should be Ichigo. I'm not a good person." I hear him snicker with an exasperated huff.

"That's the thing Orihime. I'm not mad because you _are_ a good person and sometimes we make mistakes."

A pause. A huge pregnant pause.

"I just want you to be happy." You know that big lump you get in your throat right before you start crying? I have one now, and it's threatening to explode. I chance at look at Ichigo, and he's staring at the ground, orange bangs sheilding those sprinkles of freckles and perfect straight nose.

"A-Are you going to prom?" Is the only thing I can bring myself to ask because I know if I don't, I'll burst into tears. Ichigo just shrugs and tilts his head to look at me.

"Probably not." He mocks me with this smile that can _only _belong to Ichigo. It makes something stir in my stomach.

"Thanks, for always being a good guy Ichigo." There, I say it, and I mean it. He doesn't need some long explanation from me about me relations to Grimmjow. He just wants me to be happy. And I know he'll make sure of it.

So does that mean he'll approach Grimmjow himself?

Ichigo then stands from the steps and pulls his car keys out from his back pocket,

"Need a ride?"

Suddenly, just like that, we're walking towards the parking lot like old times. But this almost seems _too _good to be true.

* * *

"Good evening Ms. Inoue. It's been quite a while." I'm greeted at Rukia's impressive brick house door by her brother Byakuya. Leave it to him to be wearing a crisp white ironed suit in the middle of the evening with not a wrinkle in sight.

"Hello Byakuya. It has been a while, huh?" He simply nods, his steel gray eyes all observant and serious. Yeah, he's pretty weird, but theirs no denying he's drop dead gorgeous. With his jet black shoulder length hair, porcelain white skin and business-like 'I'm better than you' demeanor, it's no wonder Rukia's oddly in love with him.

Byakuya moves to the side and motions me inside, and with a smile I tell him 'thank you' and head straight for Rukia's bedroom. When I get up there I'm greeted with her standing in the middle of the floor holding a good dozen dresses.

"Oh, hey Orihime. I didn't hear you knock."

I laugh and walk over to her, taking some of the dresses from her arms and placing them down on the bed.

"Byakuya answered. He looks...the same." Rukia giggles, placing her pile of dresses beside mine.

"Of course." We stand there, looking at each other, and her expression suddenly turns serious. For some reason, I feel like we'll be talking about me more than prom dresses.

But there's definitely alot of explaining that needs to be done.

* * *

Thanks to a Boobie-Chan, I was realized I gotta' stop being a selffish brat and update my stories lol This lovely reviewer actually PM'd me on the day of my High School Graduation and since I now have all this free time, I really will be up to date-promise! I want to thank everyone who's been with from the very beginning and new readers. Also, thanks for all the alerts and favorites, but I have to be honest-it kinda bugs me when people alert but don't review. I'd greatly appreciate it if you drop a review because I really want to know what my readrers think-please! So, once again, I'm sorry:( but let me know how this chapter went!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

Hello everyone, thanks for all the reviews, as always, but unfortunately, this will not be a chapter. This is because one of my insane siblings crashed my computer! We fixed it and I thought everything was ok so I typed the WHOLE chapter up for another time, and them BAM! it crashed again. I was livid. So I've been working on the same scenes over and over and over again-which is really annoying- and I can't post it up because it'll crash again, I know it. But I'll try my best to get it up soon, but I wanted to get out this author note so you don't think I abandoned you all again. Ok, thanks! I'll try, hopefully, to get it up soon!


End file.
